The Blood that separates us
by jacob16smith
Summary: Another Vampire fic, Kurt comes to terms with a secret Blaine has kept from him, He struggles to understand how their relationship can work. T for Later chapters.
1. The Discovery

Ok so I have given into temptation and started to write my own vampire story, I have been inspired by so many great ones I have read.

~o~

Kurt Hummel always looked at the positive side of life; even though his life could be complete hell sometimes he always managed to see the light at the end of the tunnel, but recently there was no light at the end of the tunnel there was something better. Blaine Anderson. Kurt found himself falling more and more for the boy each day and could safely say he loved the hazel eyed boy with all his heart.

Kurt sat in the Andersons living room flicking through the channels of the TV while Blaine was upstairs changing out of his Dalton uniform. Kurt sometimes felt guilty about leaving the boy behind but it was Blaine who had insisted on him going back if it was what he wanted to do. Blaine's Parents were going to some fancy party at a hotel so they left Blaine, Kurt and Blaine's siblings at their house for the weekend.

Mrs Anderson walked into the living room in a long deep burgundy dress and smiled at Kurt "we are off now dear, make yourself at home"

Kurt stood up and smiled at her "Thank you again for inviting me for the weekend, and I must say you look beautiful"

Mrs Anderson put a hand on her chest and giggled "thank you Kurt, I hope that Blaine keeps you around, you're a wonderful boy, I'm glad he has you" she replied and walked back out to the lobby of the house. Kurt could here Blaine say goodbye to his parents and close the door behind them, he walked into the living room with a huge grin on his face "At last we have the whole weekend together" he said as he rushed over and sat next to Kurt resting his head on his boyfriends shoulder

"I Know, I have been looking forward to this all week and now, today has just gone slow to purposely annoy me" stated Kurt

Blaine chuckled at his adorable boyfriend and took in his scent that was so tempting

"Are you hungry?" asked Blaine

Kurt looked down into Blaine's eyes "I guess so, are your brothers and sister eating with us"

Blaine sat up and switched off the TV "Eeerrr, no they won't be, I mean Jamie my little brother might but the others won't be"

Kurt stared at Blaine a little confused; he was so jumpy "are you ok"

"Yea I'm fine babe, why don't you come to the kitchen and we will find something to eat" said Blaine as he grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

They stood in the kitchen sifting through food in the cupboards and the refrigerator. They finally both settled on pasta and chicken which Kurt insisted he would cook. They were halfway through cooking when Blaine came up behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist resting his head on his shoulder "I really love you, you know that right"

Kurt smiled while stirring the pasta "I Know that, because I love you too" Kurt Lent round and kissed Blaine on the lips"Can you stir that for me I just need to get some more things from the fridge" Blaine did as he was told but looked round to see His older brother and sister standing in the doorway "Hey little bro, I see you got you boy toy staying with us"

Blaine rolled his eyes and ignored his brothers comments "His names Kurt"

Markus laughed "I know little bro I just love teasing you, how are you Kurt"

Kurt spun around from the fridge "I'm fine thank you, Hi Erica" said Kurt as he looked toward the Girl standing at the counter, she had long dark wavy curls that led down her back and bright green eyes, Markus on the other hand slightly resembled his father like Blaine also did except he was not blessed with a mess curls. The youngest Anderson Jamie resembled his mother more than anyone else and had deep emerald eyes and jet Black hair.

Erica smiled and walked over to Kurt enveloping him in a hug "Hey, when can we go shopping again I really enjoyed last week"

Kurt loved that he was close to all of Blaine's family, well everyone except Blaine's father who was nice enough and was always polite, but there was just something a little intimidating about him.

"How about after school next week, I'm free and I'm sure Mercedes would love a shopping trip as well"

"Cool" replied Erica taking a seat next to Markus and Jamie _'I swear Jamie was not here a minute ago'_ thought Kurt to himself and shook it off "do you three want to join us?"

Markus looked at Erica and then Blaine "No thanks Kurt, we have already eaten"

Kurt picked up on the look exchanged, something weird was going on he thought to himself "I can't find the puree" said Kurt as sifted through the fridge and put his hand on a compartment at the top the fridge and opened it halfway

"NO, Kurt stay out of…there" screamed Erica as she ran round the island. It was too late, Kurt stood in shock at what lay in the compartment separate from the rest of the fridge. The compartment was filled with Plastic drip Bags, bags that were filled with blood.

"What…why…why is there blood in your fridge" said Kurt stuttering as he was shocked and not sure what was going on. He turned to Blaine whose face was etched with worry and concern

"Well" prompted Kurt who looked expectantly at Blaine

"Well, my dad's a doctor" replied Blaine _'Great Blaine, what kind of answer is that'_

Kurt squinted at him "and Carols a nurse but she doesn't bring her work home with her…this is…why would he do that"

Blaine walked over to Kurt and held onto his shoulders "Kurt, there…there are things I…I haven't told you, I was hoping that I could ignore it and it would all go away but…"

There was a silence that was interrupted by Erica closing the fridge

"But" asked Kurt

"If I tell you then…you're going to leave me" said Blaine, Erica had tears in her eyes at the sight of her baby brother about to get his heart crushed

"Why…what has your father done Blaine?"

Blaine took a deep sigh "He hasn't done anything not really"

Kurt was losing his patients "Blaine, your fridge is filled with Blood, that looks like it's been medically stored, so he has obviously stole it , don't tell me he hasn't done anything, don't lie to me" Kurt swung the fridge door open and grabbed one of the bags from the fridge "don't tell me this is nothing"

Blaine tried to grab the bag off Kurt but he failed, the bag slipped out of both their grasps, it landed on the floor with a splat and burst, Blood running through the cracks between the tiles, Kurt starred down at the bag.

He looked up to find Blaine looking away holding his hand up to his face, as were the three other Andersons, Kurt starred in shock "what the hell is going on" said Kurt as he reached for Blaine's shoulder. Blaine spun round and put an arm out to keep Kurt at a distance "Kurt…please just leave it", Kurt was sure he saw a glimpse of what looked like a fang

"That's impossible" whispered Kurt, tears run from his eyes "That's…that. Oh god" Kurt turned quickly and ran into the lobby and Unbolted the front door, he could hear all of them calling out his name, He ran into the warm spring air and too his car. He quickly reversed down the drive way as Blaine ran out the door onto the porch and watched his love drive away.

~o~

Kurt gripped the steering wheel, trying desperately to stop his tears from flowing _'what the hell happened, this can't be real, it's a dream...yea I'm dreaming I'm going to just wake up and everything will be fine" _

Kurt pulled up onto his driveway and looked at the dark house _'shit, carol and dad are out and Finns at pucks' _Kurt said to himself as he scrambled out the car and up to house. He flew in the front door and quickly locked it behind him; He was breathing deeply and reached out to turn on a light. He raced upstairs to his bedroom and stood for a moment in silence. "Oh god, what am I going to do" Kurt said out loud. He noticed his laptop and quickly turned it on _'wait this is Blaine, you can't tell anyone" _he said to himself, he then heard a noise downstairs, footsteps.

'_Great, that's all I need is an intruder in the house now" _he thought _"Never confine yourself in a small area' _ he thought to himself, he slowly opened his bedroom door and peeked round, there was nobody there _'That's good Kurt', _he crept through to Finns room and picked up a baseball bat. He slowly made his way to the top of the stairs, the glow from his laptop the only source of light.

Kurt slowly went down one step and then another holding the baseball bat in the air, he reached the bottom and crept into the Kitchen, his jaw dropped, through the Kitchen he could see into the living room there stood the Andersons including Blaine's mother and father. Kurt gulped and looked at Blaine, Kurt's heart broke, he could tell Blaine had been crying, they were having fun an hour ago and now he was here terrified of his boyfriend and his family.

Kurt put down the baseball bat but did not let go of it, Mr Anderson stepped forward not taking his gaze of Kurt, Kurt's grip around the bat tightened.

"Good evening Kurt, my children have informed me of what happened tonight, I'm sorry you have to find out like this"

Kurt could not reply; the shock of everything was still settling in, he took a deep breath and stepped back "W…why are you here?"

Mr Anderson sighed and sat down on a stool at the island in the centre of the kitchen "Kurt, I know you're not stupid, I know you have already figured our secret out and I'm sorry you found out that way, Blaine was planning on telling you soon" he looked towards his sad looking son "I'm curious as to what happens next"

"Aren't you the judge of that" replied Kurt

Mr Anderson smiled "Kurt, it's my job to protect my family, now if our secret got out…it would cause complications, right now you're a threat to my family and I can't have that. Plus if you told anyone they would most likely think you're insane"

Kurt thought for a moment and set the baseball ball bat down on the counter "I won't tell anyone, but…what does this mean now…I just carry on like I know nothing"

Mr Anderson turned round to face Blaine "I think we should explain everything to you and then…well it's your choice as to what happens then, but if I hear that that you have told a soul about this then I will make you disappear Kurt Hummel" Blaine shot his father a glare

"Why don't we take this into the living room?"

Kurt nodded and everyone settled themselves down, Kurt took a seat next to Blaine, He could feel Blaine's gaze on him the entire time

Mr Anderson broke the silence "yes Kurt we are in fact vampires, I became a doctor because I wanted to help people and heal them, but being head of Westerville memorial hospital gave me perks, The blood you found in the fridge, it is from the hospital. We don't want to feed on humans Kurt so I get blood from the hospitals blood bank"

"Don't people realise it's gone missing?" asked Kurt

"No, you see the person in charge of the blood and the transfusions is also one of us and manages to make sure the stock numbers add up without people knowing we have taken some, we can survive a good amount of time on just what is in those small bags"

"Well then why don't you feed on humans it's not like a pint of blood gone missing is going to kill them" _'Am I really saying this" _

"It's too risky and plus Blood fresh from a body is different, it's hard to stop once you have begun and there is the risk of infecting that person, I'm sure you know what happens to someone if they are bitten by a vampire"

Mrs Anderson looked sympathetically towards Kurt "Kurt sweetie I know this is a lot to take in and we are grateful to you for being so understanding"

Kurt stood up looking clearly angry "No I do not understand, how is this possible I keep thinking I'm going to wake up and this will all be a bad dream"

"Kurt I know…" Blaine started to talk

Kurt turned round and looked Blaine in the eyes "No, don't you talk me, I trusted you Blaine…we…we can't" Kurt couldn't finish as he started to sob

Mrs Anderson stood up "Why don't we meet you in the car Blaine, we will give you both some privacy"

Mr Anderson stopped and watched his family walk out the door "remember what I said Kurt. Not a soul"

After Mr Anderson left Kurt stood staring at Blaine "How could you do this to me, how could you not tell me, do you not trust me"

Blaine stood shocked at Kurt's words "No Kurt I trust you more than anyone, I love you. I just…I'm so scared of…you finding out an leaving me" Blaine felt tears run down his face once again "you mean so much to me Kurt, I can't lose you, I want us to be together…forever"

Kurt laughed emptily "so do I, but I think our forever's are a little different don't you"

"Kurt I will always love you, I know I won't age with you but we can get through this" said Blaine desperately

Kurt walked over to Blaine who took him in his arms "I'm in love with a vampire" said Kurt with a small laugh

"I can't do this Blaine I love you so much but…I just…I can't"

Blaine Pushed Kurt from him slightly and looked into his eyes "Please don't, I need you Kurt…please"

Kurt let out a sob and let go of Blaine "I'm so sorry, maybe I'll call you"

Blaine let the tears run down his face as he watched Kurt leave the room and run upstairs "Kurt…please" he sobbed desperately, but there was no answer. Blaine walked back out to the car, his family instantly knew what had happened and it worried both his parents as they had never seen him so dejected and upset before. When Blaine got home he ran his room and sobbed his un-beating heart out because he had just lost the only thing that made him feel like that heart could still beat.


	2. Questions and answers

Claire Anderson was beginning to worry about her son, it had been a week since the incident with Kurt and Kurt had not contacted Blaine since. She worried for all her children in matter of finding a partner, if they are human then that's when things get difficult. She knew Blaine had fallen for him hard but did not quite know how much Blaine loved this boy until now.

Blaine had stayed in his room most of the week, either crying into his pillow are taking his anger out on something. He was lying in his bed with the covers pulled tightly around him, he longed for it to be Kurt's arms around him but sadly this was not the reality. He hadn't bothered getting dressed and felt the cold against his skin more than he ever did before which to Blaine was odd as being in a constant state of coldness he rarely ever felt it.

He was interrupted by his mother knocking on the door and entering the room "Blaine sweetie, are you Okay"

Blaine gave his mother a glance and she got the hint, she slowly walked over and sat on the bed next to him.

"Blaine, when I was thirty five I met a man who later became the love of my life. Little did I know at the beginning that he was who he was but when I found out…I never stopped loving him but something inside of me said no, I can't be with this man because even though I loved him more than anything something inside me was terrified of him"

Blaine gave him mother a look of disbelief and sat up pulled the cover up with him.

Clair took a deep sigh and continued "I was scared of the unknown; vampires were something that only existed in books and movies and in the back of people's minds, but here I was totally in love with one. As you can tell I came to my senses, I couldn't be without him and realised that that we could be together forever if I finally gave myself to him. He turned me much to his despair and I had four children and I have been happier than I ever was before"

Blaine looked at his mother confusingly "So you're saying for me to be with Kurt I have to change him. No I won't do that, I can't"

Clair put her hand through Blaine's curls "No, I am not saying that at all, what I'm saying is give Kurt time. I have been in his situation and it's not nice to be in. Kurt will still love you no matter what but the only thing that this situation needs is time"

Blaine rolled over and closed his eyes wanting everything be the way they used to be.

~o~

Kurt had little sleep that week. Blaine was constantly on his mind; the boy that just last week was his loveable boyfriend was now a vampire that drank human blood. Kurt spent hours Google researching vampires and trying to find out every known legend and story about them, that day Kurt had been to the movie store and picked up every vampire film he could find, each one portrayed them differently and Kurt was torn on what was real and what was fake. He knew his questions could easily be answered by a family just miles away but that would mean seeing Blaine which right now did not seem like an option.

Kurt was halfway through his third movie when Burt walked in "Kurt I was just…wow, I didn't think you were that keen on horrors Kurt" said Burt as he looked at the pile of DVD's on the dresser

Kurt paused the movie and looked up at his father "Yea thought I would have a change"

"Ok then IL take your word for it, why don't you go see a friend or Blaine; I haven't seen him in a while. Is he ok" asked Burt

Kurt looked down and then out the window at the gloomy looking sky "He's fine" he replied, he truly didn't know if Blaine was Ok because after that night he looked so heart broken, Kurt desperately wanted to make sure the boy he loved was Ok but something was holding him back.

Burt sat on the end of Kurt's bed and looked at the DVD's that were also scattered on the bed sheet, he noticed every single one of them was vampire related which he thought was a bit odd for Kurt "Are you and Blaine Ok?" asked Burt his tone a little worried

"Me and Blaine…were fine dad, we just had an argument that's all" Kurt replied feeling bad for lying to his dad but he knew that Burt could never know the truth

"Well I'm sure you two will work it out eventually, he a good boy Kurt, I never told you this but I'm kind of happy you two are together. He's good for you because he seems to make you a lot happier" said Burt as he stood and left the room

Kurt instantly made a decision, he quickly slipped on some shoes and grabbed his car Keys heading out the door to his car.

~o~

Kurt pulled up on the Anderson driveway. That's right he had finally given in over his need for answers. He got out of the car and took a deep breath before heading up to the door and ringing the bell.

The door opened to reveal Mr Anderson "Kurt, I have been expecting you"

Kurt looked puzzled

Mr Anderson grinned "A gift that I have" he said and let Kurt through into the house. Kurt wondered into the living room

Mr Anderson took a seat "so why have you come here Kurt is it to see Blaine?"

Kurt felt the glare of his eyes on him "I need answers"

Robert Anderson lifted his chin and smiled at the boy's forwardness, he liked that even after finding out what he really was Kurt still had his bitchy tone. "What do you want answered?"

Kurt thought for a moment "One; vampires in almost all movies cannot go out in the sun, how come you can"

"If we have enough Blood intake then we can survive up to certain point, but after a while it will start to take effect on us and make us weak ,but if you took the scenario of a heat wave, you would never find us out in one because we most certainly would not do well in one" replied Robert

"Two, what actually kills you?"

Robert raised an eyebrow at him "A steak through the heart, exposed to high amount of light, not feeding on blood and I think heartbreak is one too" He said sarcastically at the end

Kurt stared at Mr Anderson and got the hint "Look I haven't heartbroken him, I just need time that's all and plus I'm angry because he never told me" replied Kurt

Robert gave a the boy a death glare and stood up "You really have no idea do you Kurt"

"Of course I don't I have only just found out vampires exist of course I have no idea"

Robert snapped he couldn't bear to see his son in any more pain "This is not to do with being a vampire Kurt, this is about what he feels in his heart for you, we are not these cold hearted animals all of a sudden Kurt. My son loves you more than anything; I have never seen him so happy. Sure I find the gay thing a bit hard to understand but if it makes him happy then fine but at least talk to him, he hasn't eaten or had a night's sleep since last week"

Kurt was shocked at Mr Andersons outburst and stared down in his lap "do you think I don't love him, because I do he is the most important thing in my life. This is just a very hard thing for me to come to terms with"

Mr Anderson took a seat next to Kurt and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder "I am fully aware of that, I can't imagine what it's like to be in your situation because it was me who put my wife in the same situation as you but all I'm asking is for you to please not ignore my son"

Kurt nodded and looked into Mr Andersons eyes "I'm sorry…can I see him"

Robert stood up and smiled at Kurt "you know where his room is"

Kurt nodded and walked out the room and up the stairs to Blaine's room, he slowly opened the door to and peeked in, Blaine appeared to be asleep, his head lost amongst the pillows and his body buried beneath the duvet and blankets. Kurt realised; here was his vampire boyfriend/ex-boyfriend (he wasn't quite sure after last week's event) asleep in a huge bed, he was expecting them to actually sleep in coffins or somewhere damp and dark, this made Kurt realise maybe they are just like the rest of us except the whole _their actually dead _part. Kurt crept up slowly slipping off his shoes and climbed under the covers next to Blaine, he stared at the beautiful boy in front of him still not able to believe what he actually was. Blaine shifted a little and opened his eyes a little squinting to see who was next to him

He realised who it was and immediately sat up "K-Kurt, you're here" Blaine said excitedly like a child who just been given candy

"Kurt thank god, I thought you was never going to speak to me again. I love you so much Kurt please stay" Blaine rambled on and Kurt smiled at how adorable he was

Kurt sat up as well and took his hand "Calm down okay, I know I have not spoken to you in a week but we needed that, I love you too but we have a lot of talking to do and a far way to go yet…if we have somewhere to go"

Blaine looked puzzled "what does that mean?"

Kurt sighed "it means I'm not sure about what's going to happen Blaine"

Blaine looked like someone had kicked his puppy and more tears seemed to dwell in his eyes "Oh…okay…but your hear now so that's a good thing"

Kurt smiled "I'm here"

Blaine positioned himself so that he was leaning against the leather headboard of his bed "so what does this mean, you don't know if you still want me?" Kurt's heart broke at the last sentence, Blaine was managing to get hold of Kurt's heart even more when deep down he really didn't want him too

"No, I will always want you Blaine but you're a vampire; you won't age, I'm technically food and I just find this entire thing so complicated and worrying but at the same time so amazing and everything is just so confusing" replied Kurt his he then positioned himself opposite Blaine

Blaine looked away from Kurt and out the window "_technically food_" he mimicked "Is that really how you think I see you?"

"No, but it's true, I want you to answer this truthfully…have you ever bitten someone" asked Kurt

Kurt had caught Blaine's attention again and they were staring each other in the eye "No Kurt I haven't, I know that's what we supposedly do but I'm not some kind of monster, I'm Blaine your boyfriend who loves you, I'm not any different from who I was last week" Blaine spat back obviously angry at Kurt now

They both sat in silence not looking at each other, Kurt could tell Blaine was hurting, this killed him inside but what was he supposed to do; run into Blaine's arms and accept the fact that the person he is madly in love with is a vampire and eventually lose him because of the age difference. No. He couldn't do that.

Kurt took Blaine's hand and took a deep breath "I just…I don't see how we can be together"

Blaine's grip tightened "We can be Kurt, all we need is love which I know we have, I will love you no less when you're old, and I will always be there for you"

Kurt let out a laugh "Yes, when I'm in my nineties it won't look odd that I'm still dating a seventeen year old, face it Blaine we can never be" Kurt said letting out a sob

Blaine also had tears running down his face and just held onto Kurt's hands, they stayed that was for a while just taking in what could be their last moments together. Kurt then broke the silence "I need to speak to you mother, in private"

Blaine looked confused "Why?"

"Just, please Blaine, I just need to speak to her" replied Kurt as he stood up and made his way to the door "Where is she?"

Blaine stood up and looked puzzlingly at Kurt "Probably in the study"

Kurt walked out the door closing it behind him leaving Blaine alone to his thoughts; he walked back down the large staircase and back through the lounge into a hall that led to study. He paused outside the door and knocked, he waited until he heard Mrs Anderson call

He slowly walked into the study and found Mrs Anderson sat on a couch by the fire, she put her head and looked at Kurt.

"Kurt, what a surprise what are you doing here, have you seen Blaine?"

Kurt looked down "Yes we have been talking but I wanted to talk to you actually"

Mrs Anderson sat round properly and motioned for him to join her, Kurt sat on the other end of the couch "What can I help you with sweetie; I know you must be having a tough time with this…situation"

Kurt smiled a little and sighed "Mr Anderson told me about you being in the same situation and I was wondering…how did you deal with it, I mean I know what happened in the end but I was just curious to hear your story"

Clair Anderson nodded "where should I start"

Kurt looked deep into her eyes and blinked a few times "I want to know what it like…to be turned"

~o~

Ok, don't panic, there is a lot more angst and they are not suddenly going to be together (Obviously they will be at one point, you all knew that). I can't see Kurt just being ok with it or being turned because he is so confused and is doing his research on everything still. I'm not sure how old Blaine actually is, I can't decide, but in this story they are all biological family so I find it confusing as to how he would get to 17 and not age after that – if someone has the answer please let me know lol. I kind of just accepted the fact that it is really confusing and is what it is.

Thank you so much for your reviews they mean a lot to me, and don't worry I will make sure I will stick to what you all said (not to have Kurt be instantly ok with everything). Just wanted to add that I have just pulled myself back together after melting when Blaine told Kurt he loves him!


	3. Turning Point

Clair had a worried look on her face; Kurt had just asked her what it was like to be turned. She knew deep down in order to solve all this that Kurt would have to be turned but she also knew Blaine could never do that and would not allow that to happen.

Clair moved closer to Kurt and took his hands in hers "Kurt, as you said you know I was turned and for me it was…one of the best things that happened to me, but the world was a different place back then and I had not had the best life and Robert offered to take that life away. Literally, anyway…my life is much better now. Are you asking me this because you are thinking of…?"

Kurt immediately interrupted her when he knew what she was implying "No, no I don't want that…at least I don't think I do"

Clair smiled "Kurt this is not something that has to be decided now, you know that right" Kurt nodded a response to her and she continued "I think we all know deep down the easiest solution to this which is of course you being turned and I understand that is a very scary thought but whatever you decide, we are here for you, if you decide that it is what you want then we will help you every step of the way"

Kurt smiled weakly and let out a sigh "Why are you not angry at me, Mr Anderson seemed angry at me, he said I've heartbroken Blaine"

"I admit I have never seen Blaine like this before, I could always tell that something like this would be his weakness, you Kurt are both his weakness and strength. My husband is a protective over his family as I'm sure you have seen, especially over Blaine; ever since he told us he was gay Robert has worried about him, it's hard enough being a vampire and adding being gay into the mix must be hard for him. Robert doesn't fully understand it but he loves Blaine and I think seeing him so hurt is destroying him inside even though he wouldn't admit it" replied Clair

Kurt had tears in his eyes "So what do I do?"

Clair looked away for a moment and shook her head "that decision is yours Kurt, what would like, forget the whole vampire thing for a moment and tell me where you would like your life to go"

Kurt smiled at his vision "It's stupid I mean I'm only seventeen but…I would think about what life would be like, getting married and having Kids but then I met Blaine and this person I would do all that with slowly started to turn into him…but then this happened and I feel like it's a dream not a wish or a future goal"

Clair nodded with tears in her eyes too "well I think there's your answer. I assure you Kurt what you see is possible; anything's possible if you put your heart into it. But I don't want you to think I'm making you want to turn, you have plenty of time to think about it"

"So what does it feel like once you have been bitten?" asked Kurt

Clair sighed "Well; you have headaches, your senses become more complex and then there is the craving for blood which takes a while to get used too, I would think it was gross when I was human but once your turned that goes away because you crave it so much"

Kurt nodded and realised he was still holding Mrs Andersons hands "do you mind if I write Blaine a letter"

Clair shook her head and stood up with Kurt "Go ahead sweetie, remember whatever the decision we are there for you"

Kurt nodded "can you promise me you will be there for Blaine too"

Clair knew the decision he had made from this and nodded. She left the room leaving Kurt to write his letter

~o~

Blaine walked down the hall to the stairs, his bare feet feeling the warmth of the carpet beneath them. He had been feeling things like cold and warmth more recently which odd as he normally paid attention to this. He made his way down the stairs and into the living room where his mother and father sat "Hey, mom where's Kurt"

Clair stood up and handed Blaine a piece of paper addressed to him "He went home honey, I'm sorry"

Blaine sat down on the couch that seemed to swallow him due to its size and opened the letter.

_Dear Blaine _

_I need you to know that I have come to a decision. I also need you to know that I love you more than anything and that scares me, not because you're a vampire but because I have never loved anyone more in my entire life and yes I think you override my mom when it comes to love, if I had a list you would be at the top without a doubt. _

_I can't pretend that none of this has happened and just move on, I'm sorry but I can't, that's why I have decided to free both of us from this situation. I don't know if or when I will see you again but I wish all the best because you deserve it Blaine. I have accepted that my hopes and dreams for us do not seem to be a possibility and for that I am truly sorry, this is not your fault Blaine it never was and never will be. _

_You will always be my true and only love Blaine Anderson and don't you ever forget that. _

_Love you always _

_Kurt. Xxx _

~o~

Blaine had tears running down his face. He couldn't believe that it was over; his Kurt was gone and was no longer his, after a year and a half of being together it had finally come to an end.

Robert moved over to his son and put an arm round him "I'm so sorry son"

Blaine fell into his arms and sobbed while his mother watched her sons heart break in front of her and she could not help the tears that began to flow from her eyes either.

~o~

Kurt ran to his room when he got home and sobbed into his pillow for what seemed like an eternity. He rolled over and looked at the clock

11:25

So many emotions were running though him at that moment; love and regret were the most powerful ones. He told himself over and over again that he had done the right thing but somehow it just didn't settle in his heart

He was interrupted when he felt someone on the bed next to him, he slowly turned over expecting his dad or Carole or Finn but was shocked to see Erica sat next to him her bright eyes shining into his and behind her Markus stood glaring at him.

"Erica, Markus how are you here, why are you here?" asked Kurt followed by a sniffle

"Oh I'm surprised to see you can actually cry Kurt, after what you just did to Blaine I don't see why you have the right to cry" said Markus his voice laced with anger

Erica held up her hand "Hey, calm down"

"Why should I, I thought we were the ones that were mean to have no soul, it's obviously him that doesn't" replied Markus

Erica turned round and glared at him "That's enough, either stop or go home"

Markus huffed and looked away

Erica turned to look at Kurt again and had a slight smile "Kurt, we know this is hard but please think about what you are doing, Blaine is now beyond upset and we don't know what to do, I mean I heard it was tough if someone breaks the link but I didn't realise it would be that tough"

Kurt sat up and looked confused "Link, what are you talking about"

"Mum and dad didn't tell you about the link?" Kurt shook his head and Erica continued "A vampire may choose his or her link, this is like a soul mate in human terms and the person who is chosen AKA you is someone who loves them back, once this love is finalised by the vampire then the link between you is set. We don't really get a choice about it being set it kind of just happens, but Blaine's link with you is broken and this is really not good for him"

Kurt looked a little shocked "why was I not told about this?" Asked Kurt

"I guess they didn't want to make it harder on you" replied Erica

Markus sat down on the end of the bed and looked at Kurt cunningly "I want to ask you a question Kurt"

Kurt nodded

"Forget about Blaine being a vampire for a minute and replace it with say cancer or some form of bad scars, would that make you leave him?"

Kurt sat up further "Of course not, but you can't compare it to something like that because they are totally different. We are talking about the fact he will stay the way he is and I will get old or I have to become one of you and I'm…I don't think I could do that"

Markus nodded "fair enough, but I know one thing for sure, if I was in your situation I would want to be with the person I love forever and at least you get the bonus of staying young"

"Is this why you came, to give me more pros and cons of turning, do you think that thought hasn't slipped through my mind, I just can't do it ok. I think you should leave"

Erica nodded and stood up "Ok, come on Markus, see you around Kurt. You truly are missing the opportunity to have one of greatest people in the world, but that's your loss" and with that they both jumped from the window they came from and ran into the night.

Kurt sat alone with his thoughts _'maybe I did make a big mistake, No Kurt it was a mistake but it's for the greater good" _He said to himself and drifted to sleep.

~o~

A month had gone by now and Kurt could definitely say that not having Blaine had not stopped hurting. He still had the urge to send him a text when he woke up or went to sleep, he still wanted to have Blaine's arms around him as they snuggled on movie night and he still had a picture of the both of them as his desktop background. Kurt Hummel was not over Blaine Anderson one little bit.

Kurt went down for breakfast and met his dad and step mother and Finn all sitting at the table for breakfast, he joined them and ate his breakfast as fast as he could like he always would so he could go and see Blaine. Old habits he thought as he gazed out the window

"You going somewhere son, you seem like you're in a hurry. You going to see Blaine" asked Burt

Kurt sighed and fidgeted in his seat "No dad how many times do I have to tell you me and Blaine are no more"

Burt nodded and looked at carol who put her head down. Kurt noticed and frowned "What?"

Carol looked up and Kurt and sighed "Kurt…two days ago I saw the Andersons at the grocery store" Kurt nodded "well I spoke to them and Blaine was just so down and looked awful. Me and Mrs Anderson talked about you both and she said she didn't really know why two broke up and that Blaine wasn't really dealing well without you. She said he's having a hard time at the minute"

Burt looked at his son with a small glare "I want you to go and see him Kurt, you have been unhappy too, you were both so good together and you were so happy Kurt. Are you ready to tell us what happened?"

"No dad, we just grew apart that's all" replied Kurt

"Oh so you grew apart in the space of a week, I don't believe that Kurt, he was there for you when you needed him now he needs you"

Kurt shook his head and looked away "well I'm not going ok"

Burt had a small chuckle "sorry buddy but you are we all are" Kurt looked confused and Burt handed him a small envelope, he opened it carefully and read it slowly

~o~

_Dear Mr and Mrs Hummel, Mr K Hummel and Mr F Hudson _

_We would like to formally invite you to the Anderson's dinner party on the 20__th__ May _

_Yours sincerely _

_Mr and Mrs Anderson _

_~o~ _

Kurt put the card down and looks at his father _'crap'_ he thought to himself; this party was not going to go down well.


	4. The dinner party panic

Sorry for any mistakes, so here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

~o~

Kurt was dressed in the finest clothes he owned for the Andersons dinner party, which he is still not happy about having to attend. It seemed as if the Andersons were getting back at him for inviting his family or as if it was a trap so that he would talk to Blaine. Oh how he wanted to talk to Blaine again, he wanted to hear the boys voice again, wanted to hear him sing again.

Burt walked into Kurt's bedroom and sighed "Are you ready to go?"

Kurt gave him a glare "No dad I'm never going to be ready for this"

Burt gave him a small smile as Kurt walked past him down the stairs. He met his family in the hallway and grabbed his keys. Kurt and Finn sat in the back and kept giving each other looks

Finn leaned over so that he could whisper to Kurt "You okay dude?"

Kurt leaned in as well "No, I'm not okay, I wasn't talking to Blaine at all and now I have to go and break bread with him"

Finn nodded and put a hand on his shoulder "Just give him another chance man"

Kurt groaned and slid further into his seat _'this is going to be a long night' _he said to himself

~o~

They reached the Andersons house and stood outside the door. Kurt was now worrying about how Blaine would be around him and how the rest of his family would react to him. But it was too late now, Mr Anderson opened the door and welcomed them in, Kurt could tell that he was a little less welcome. The house was filled with people in expensive clothes and jewellery; it was obvious some of these people were colleges from the hospital. Kurt picked up a drink from the table and stayed close to Finn who was sat obviously bored with whole thing. Kurt looked through the crowds of people and that when he saw him. Blaine, he didn't look himself, he was perfectly groomed and wore his best clothes, _'aren't all his clothes his best clothes_' thought Kurt, Blaine sat alone looking lost and the sight broke Kurt's heart because he knew deep down he had don't this to the boy.

Kurt stood up and started to walk over but was stopped by Erica "Kurt you made it, it's good to see you again" Kurt nodded and looked over to where Blaine sat, their eyes met each other and they stared at each other for a while before Erica continued "So, why did you come here I thought…"

"My dad made me" Kurt quickly interrupted and Erica nodded "Excuse me" said Kurt as he turned to look Blaine but he was no longer there, Kurt looked down at the floor and tried not to let the tears in his eyes run.

The food was announced ready and everyone was scrambling to the tables of food, especially Finn. Kurt did not feel hungry anymore and sat alone in the living room in silence, but that silence was interrupted by Mr and Mrs Anderson walking in, they turned to look at him and saw the pain in his eyes

"Kurt dear, I'm sorry I thought everyone was in the dining room" said Clair

Kurt nodded "Not hungry"

Robert and Clair looked at each other and then back to Kurt with a sympathetic look "Are you okay Kurt"

Kurt stood up and the tears were no longer held in "Why should you care, after what I've done to Blaine, why do you care how I feel" and with that he walked out to find the bathroom. He collapsed on the floor and cried for what felt like an eternity, he finally had the strength to admit it.

He needed Blaine

Kurt pulled himself off the floor and dabbed his eyes with cold water to reduce the redness and puffiness of them. He unlocked the door and made his way back to the living where he found Mr's and Mr Anderson. Kurt took a deep breath and stepped closer

"Do you mind if I stay tonight I…I have something I need to do" asked Kurt

Clair and Robert nodded not knowing what to say to Kurt. Kurt walked back out of the room and into the dining hall to tell his dad he would be staying the night, Burt smiled because he felt as if his plan had worked. Kurt made his way upstairs to the hallway that led to Blaine's room. He found the door and stopped _'this is it' _he said to himself and opened the door. There was Blaine lying face down on his bed letting out muffled sobs. Kurt knew this all had to stop, this had to put right again. He slowly sat on the bed and reached out to touch his shoulder but was stopped when the boy made a noise

"What do you want" Blaine asked into his pillow

Kurt stared at the boy in shock "How did you know it was me?"

Blaine sat up and stared into Kurt's eyes "Kurt I can sense you a mile away, I'm a vampire remember" he said sarcastically "So why are here"

Kurt looked around "I need you Blaine"

Blaine quickly got up off the bed and shook his head "you need me, are you serious after giving me false hope that day you came round and then you just left me a letter telling me we can't be together. Do you know what you have done to me Kurt, what are you going to do today say you need me but then run off and not talk to me again, why don't you just leave?"

Kurt stared in shock tears rolling down his cheeks "I'm sorry, I wanted to come and tell you that we could work through this, that I finally come to terms with everything and that I do want you but…I guess I deserve this" said Kurt and began to walk out of Blaine's room when he was suddenly grabbed by Blaine "No, I'm sorry please don't leave, I didn't mean it"

Kurt turned around and their eyes met once again, Blaine was the first to break the silence "you really mean what you said because I can't handle you running off again I just can't"

Kurt took Blaine's hands in his "I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying here tonight so that we can talk through everything ok, I already checked with your parents they said it'd ok"

Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt into a hug "you really want me Kurt?"

"Yes Blaine I will always want you, I told you that before"

Blaine stopped the hug and pulled Kurt over to sit on the bed, they held each other hands after weeks of not seeing each other

"I've missed you" said Blaine as he put hand up to cup Kurt's face "I've missed you too" replied Kurt as he leaned in and their lips touched, Blaine deepened the kiss their tongues met for a short while

"I've missed that too" said Kurt and they both chuckled

Blaine smiled and sighed happily "So what does this mean now, are we still together"

Kurt nodded "I would like that, us still together, the truth is I cannot not be around you, I didn't realise that I needed you so much until I didn't have you"

Blaine nodded "Me too, but I think we should just go slow, you know, we don't need to rush this, I know this is hard for you Kurt"

Kurt smiled "I agree, but we can work through this. We have to work through this" Kurt was rubbing circles on the back of Blaine's hand, glad that they were finally together again "why didn't you tell me about the link?"

Blaine looked away; he looked a little sad "I didn't want you to know because I didn't want you to think that I was needy or always attached to you, I didn't want to freak you out"

Kurt nodded "Well I think we need to accept we are needy, we need each other, and I think it's one of the most romantic things I've heard of, I mean it's like pre marriage in human terms"

Blaine looked up and smiled "So we are ok now, me and you, we are together and were in it for keeps"

"Were in it for forever" replied Kurt

Blaine gave Kurt an odd look "But…you're not…we won't be forever"

Kurt nodded and took a deep breath "that's for me to decide"

Blaine Knew what Kurt meant "No, No Kurt I will not allow that?"

Kurt stood up off the bed "Well I'm sorry but that's not your choice, I have not decided yet but that option is definitely wide open"

Blaine also stood up and starred at Kurt "No you can't, I will not let you give your life for me"

"Fine, Il stay with you and then I will get old and die and we can do it that way, is that what you want for me to be gone forever" replied Kurt

Blaine tightened his fists and he could feel his fangs against his tongue "Of course that is not what I want but…"

"But nothing Blaine, If I decide that is what I want then it will happen do you understand me, that is the only way me and you can be together forever and the idea of that is amazing, don't you want that…being wrapped in the same arms for eternity" replied Kurt

Blaine stood with his back to Kurt "Of course I want that, you have no idea how much I want that but…I just don't want you to have to sacrifice yourself in order for us to have a relationship"

"I understand that Blaine, but I have spoken to your mother she explained to me what happens and how it's done and look at her she has a great life now or whatever you call it because your technically dead" replied Kurt

Blaine grinned at this and turned to face Kurt "you would do that for me"

Kurt nodded and took his hands again "I would do anything for you"

"I'm still not ok with this" said Blaine in a harsh tone

Kurt looked down at his shoes "I wanted you to be the one to do it when the time comes"

Kurt felt Blaine tense up "I can't do that Kurt…I'm sorry I just can't" replied Blaine

Kurt looked into Blaine's eye's and smiled "Let's leave this for now, we can talk about it tomorrow with your family"

Blaine nodded and leaned in to kiss Kurt "maybe we should go back downstairs, grab some food"

Kurt looked confused "wait a minute, can you still eat normal food"

Blaine laughed and took Kurt's hand "We can but it does nothing for us, doesn't taste as good as it once did either"

Kurt and Blaine continued to walk down the hall to stairs "Well we won't need to worry about food if Finns here, he was practically tackling people to get there first"

Blaine laughed, they were half way down the stairs when Blaine's parents walked past and stopped at the sight of them both on the stairs holding hands. Clair smiled and Robert nodded at Kurt.

~o~

The guests had slowly left and only Kurt's family were left as they put on their coats to head home. Kurt went up to hug his dad

"Kurt I know Blaine's parents are hear but no funny business and remember our conversation and the pamphlet information" said Burt into Kurt's ear

Kurt pulled away and swiped his dad's arm "Please just go home, you're so embarrassing", Kurt could hear Markus sniggering '_Damn, senses are greater for them, oh god that means Blaine's parents heard what he said and Blaine, CRAP!' _thought Kurt

Burt, Carol and Finn said their goodbyes and left. Kurt realised he had six pairs of eyes on him and he slowly turned round

"So Kurt, what was that pamphlet information about" asked Markus with a smug grin

Kurt went bright red and Clair swatted her son on the back of the head

Kurt looked at Markus "Well someone's changed their tune"

"Yea well, you're not upsetting my brother anymore so were good" replied Markus

Blaine looked confused and turned to him "Wait, what was that, you threatened Kurt didn't you"

Markus faked insult "No, I just gave him a few harsh words that all". Robert rolled his eyes at his son and stepped forward so he was between Kurt and Blaine

"So you two are good now?" he asked

They both gave each other a loving look "Yes we are just fine" replied Kurt

They were all interrupted when the sound of shattering glass come from the back of the house, they all turned round in shock.

"Well, well, well what do we have here, I'm sensing vampires if my senses are correct" a voice called out

Mr Anderson turned to wife "Get the kids upstairs, IL see to this", Mrs Anderson was about to protest but he kissed her and pushed her up the first stair

Kurt didn't know what was going on, he was grabbed by Blaine who held his hand tightly and put in him in front of him to go up the stairs. Mrs Anderson was holding on to Jamie and they ran up to hallway and into her and Mr Anderson's room.

She quickly locked the door and turned to her children, Jamie who was only nine was silently crying. She picked him up and tucked him into her bed trying to calm him down when she turned to Kurt

"Kurt you have to calm down too" she said

Blaine turned to him and realised, Kurt was scared, that was how vampires managed to find their victims from the sense of fear they had, Blaine could sense that Kurt was scared and pulled him into his arms

Erica turned to him "Not all vampires are like we are Kurt; you need to calm down so they don't find us"

Kurt held on tighter to Blaine's cardigan when he felt Blaine whisper in his ear "don't worry I won't let anything happen to you I promise"

Kurt nodded and breathed deeply. Blaine could tell that Kurt was calming down but not enough so he lifted Kurt's chin and kissed him on the lips. The fear Kurt was giving off was instantly gone. They parted and stared into each other's eyes "Who was that" asked Kurt

Mrs Anderson stood up from the side of the bed and put a hand on Kurt's back "there are vampires that are not like us Kurt, there are ones that fit the stereotype and do not approve of the way we choose to live, don't worry they usually pass"

Kurt didn't want to let go of Blaine, but little did he know Blaine was the one that wouldn't let go. Kurt was right it certainly was a long night but it just turned into a lot longer one.

~o~

So I thought it was time they were back together, I didn't want them apart too long but there is more angst with the other vampire and Kurt's decision to turn coming up.

Thank you so much for your reviews, they mean the world to me.


	5. I understand and I'm Okay

Kurt was still holding onto Blaine, he could feel Blaine's strong arms wrapped around him and his hands that rested on his back. Kurt buried his face deeper into Blaine's chest breathing in the scent of his once again boyfriend.

Erica and Markus were stood watching their mother while she was whispering into Jamie's ear trying to keep him calm. Another load crash from downstairs echoed through the house that made Kurt jump, Blaine's grip tightened around him "It's ok IL keep you safe Kurt" he whispered into the boys ear.

Footsteps could be heard coming from outside the door getting closer and closer, everybody in the room stayed still and silent in hope that whoever was there would pass but unfortunately that was not the case. The door split down the middle; wood splintering sending shards of wood through the room.

The door lay in 2 spilt pieces on the floor and the Anderson's and Kurt stared in shock as a figure slowly walked into the room. A tall dark haired man stood just inside the doorway and took in the surroundings.

"Good evening, sorry to just drop in" said the man with an evil smirk on his face

Clair glared at the man "Where's my husband?"

The man turned and slowly walked to her "Oh, he's just fine, seems he has a bit of an attitude I ask…" the man stopped and sniffed in the air around him, his head shot round to Kurt and Blaine

"Seems my senses were wrong, there's a human here too", He left Clair and walked up to the two boys an inspected them "Well, well, well Now I know why you don't feed on humans…your too busy screwing them"

Blaine held Kurt tighter in a bone crushing hug "Back off" said Blaine his voice in a harsh low tone

The man laughed and leant in closer too them "I'm so scared" he focused his gaze on Kurt and stared him in the eyes "So young, it would be such a shame to take his life because of my desires but needs must"

Kurt frowned and looked away from him. The man kept his gaze on Kurt till he turned to Blaine "I must say, you're stronger than I first anticipated, how have you have kept yourself from devouring this boy" he breathed in feeling the only human in the room "Well, what's your secret?"

"I love him" Blaine replied still glaring into the man's eyes

The man laughed again before frowning "I think I'm going to be sick, Love ha, didn't your mother teach you not to play with your food"

"Leave them alone" said Clair her eyes darker and glaring into the man

"I'm just getting started, look at this" he pointed to the two boys "Is this some kind of joke, is this a way of luring in your victims by pretending you love them, I like your style boy"

Blaine felt the anger rage within him, his fangs scraping along his tongue "No, this boy is who I love, I would never hurt him, you should leave"

The man was quiet for a while "Fine; IL make you a deal, you give me the boy and IL leave"

Blaine tensed "No, you're not having him; you'll have to go through me first"

The man put his head to the side "fair enough" with that he leapt forward towards them both, Blaine spun and pushed Kurt into the closet doors. Blaine quickly pushed the dark haired man in the chest sending him flying into the opposite wall; he slid down the wall and collapsed on the floor

Blaine's family stared in shock at what Blaine had done, after all they had never seen him this angry before and neither had Kurt, Kurt didn't know what to feel, he felt flattered, scared and slightly turned on by Blaine's angry side

The man slowly propped himself up and glared at Blaine "Wow you were serious about the human, just like your father in the anger department I see" he stood up and looked around "This is not over, your dead both of you" he said before rushing out the room.

They all stood in shock before Markus broke the silence "little bro that was totally awesome"

Blaine snapped out his daze and turned to Kurt "Oh my god Kurt I'm so sorry are you ok baby"

Kurt nodded still over whelmed by the whole thing "I…I'm…fine"

Mrs Anderson ordered Erica to stay with Jamie and rushed down stairs to find her husband, she found him lying on the floor of the entranceway passed out. After Mr Anderson was told about what happened he was not happy in fact he was infuriated, he ordered them all to sit in the lounge so he could talk to them about the evening's events.

Mr Anderson stood in front of the fireplace looking a mix between angry and dejected "I'm sorry to you all, I have failed you all this evening, especially you Kurt as you are in the most danger compared to the rest of us"

Kurt nodded and stood up "its fine I mean it's not like you knew this was going to happen, if you don't mind I'm kind of exhausted and just to want to go to bed"

Mr Anderson nodded and everyone went their separate ways to their rooms. For some reason Blaine's parents had no problem with Kurt sharing Blaine's bed but he wasn't going to complain because it meant he could snuggle with the boy for the first time in over a month.

Kurt had borrowed some sweats and a T shirt from Blaine and had made himself comfortable in Blaine's super king bed, why Blaine needed such a large bed Kurt didn't know, he sunk into the pillows and duvet just as Blaine walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a pair of grey sweats, Kurt tried not to stare but couldn't help but take in the sight of his boyfriend.

"Hey" said Blaine as he crawled under the covers

"Hi" replied Kurt with a smile that was hiding his small amount of fear he now had after seeing Blaine throw that man across a room

Blaine slid next and pulled him in for a hug, Kurt gladly welcomed the hug and laid his head on Blaine's chest

Blaine entwined their finger and kissed the top of Kurt's head "I'm so sorry about today, I'm sorry you had to see me like that…I just…when he mentioned taking you it just snapped something inside of me"

Kurt nodded while tracing patterns on Blaine's chest "Thank you, you saved me from being some psycho vampires next meal" Kurt said with a laugh, Blaine was not amused by this and just let it slip

"But I am a little worried, is this how I have to live now frightened because I'm in love with you and other vampires don't like it…It's another thing I'm now hated for" said Kurt his tone dejected

Blaine tensed a little "Hey, like I said I won't let anything happen to you always remember that. You're an amazing person Kurt I don't want to hear you say you're hated because you're not, I love you, you make feel as close to being a human as I can imagine"

Kurt smiled a little and they lay there quietly just holding each other before Kurt let out a small laugh

Blaine looked down cautiously at the boy "What?" he asked with a smile

Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes "I've only just noticed you don't have a heartbeat"

Blaine smiled a little "yea, I'm not breathing either"

Kurt put his hand on Blaine's stomach "but I could swear I have seen…"

"Yes I breath around Humans, it would look a little odd if I didn't breath at all don't you think" replied Blaine

Kurt gave him a loving smile '_this is all so weird, but I love him so much'_ though Kurt "I love you Blaine"

"I love you too Kurt" and with that they both fell into a deep sleep wrapped in each other arms once again

~o~

The next morning after the boys had breakfast they sat in the living room together discussing things they had not been able to in the past month from vogue to the latest gossip at McKinley but there was one topic they had not discussed that Kurt said they would continue today. Turning

Blaine sat with his legs hanging over Kurt's; they had not been out of each other's personal space since yesterday's incident

Kurt entwining his and Blaine's hands carelessly while Blaine just lay back and relaxed due to having the boy he loved back again. Kurt decided now would be a good time to bring it up again

"Blaine we need to talk about the elephant in the room" said Kurt nervously

Blaine looked up and met Kurt's gaze "What's that Kurt" Blaine knew exactly what it was but had to ask none the less

Kurt gripped Blaine's hands "Me, becoming…like you"

Blaine looked away and sighed "That's not up for discussion Kurt"

"Then were not up for a relationship" said Kurt sternly

Blaine instantly met Kurt's gaze again "Don't you dare, not again, don't you dare do this to me"

"Do what Blaine, talk to you about something you don't want to talk about, that's life Blaine so get over it and let's just talk about it ok" replied Kurt

"Well I'm not alive so it's not life so I don't have to talk about it"

Kurt frowned but also had a small smile "That's a lousy excuse and you know it"

Blaine sat up still half slumped across Kurt "Fine what do you want me to say, that yes I would love this to be as easy as turning you, I would love to spend the rest of eternity loving you but there's the constant guilt that I took your life away and am stopping you from so many opportunities. Do you not think I have thought about this? I will not be that selfish Kurt and I will not take the life of the man I love, there I said it"

Kurt nodded and watched Blaine put his head down, a few curls falling loosed onto his forehead "I know it must be very difficult but…the only opportunity I want is the opportunity to be with you…forever. It's not selfish when I want it Blaine because to tell you the truth…I'm terrified I mean what if that other vampire comes back for me, I can't live my life in fear Blaine.

Blaine had a small tear run down his cheek that Kurt wiped away with his thumb "I just wanted the best for you Kurt"

Kurt smiled sadly and cupped Blaine's face "You have gave me the best, you gave me you"

Mr Anderson walked in and gave the two boys a sympathetic look, he had been in the same situation and remembered how he felt about taking his wife's life "Boys I couldn't help but overhear your conversation I'm sorry but me and your mother have talked about this and we just want you to know Kurt that we will help you through this if you decide to go through with it. I would love to welcome you as part of the family"

Kurt gave him and small smile and thanked him while this seemed to upset Blaine more as this meant something else was added onto the pro list of Kurt turning. Blaine's father left the room so they were alone again

"You really want this, your seventeen Kurt; are you sure you love me because I'm going to give you a chance here, a chance to leave and never come back so you find someone normal" said Blaine with tears in his eyes

Kurt threw Blaine's legs of him and jumped up "When are you going to get it into your thick head that I love you Blaine Anderson, I only want you no one else, I want my vampire boyfriend who keeps blood in the fridge, who doesn't have a heart beat or the need to breath, the one who pushes other vampires across the room just because he's angry, I want you Blaine only you" Kurt took a deep breath "You better have understood all that now because I think I'm about to die of lack of oxygen"

Blaine let a small grin spread across his face "I get it, I just don't want to be a regret because I have a link to you Kurt and that means we are basically together for eternity whether we like it or not"

Kurt joined Blaine on the couch again rubbed his knee "Blaine you never will be or never were a regret, and I can guarantee that I will link you when the time comes"

Blaine looked up with sad eyes "I don't deserve you; anyone else would have run and never looked back"

Kurt smiled and leaned in kissing the dark haired boy "So we are doing this?"

Blaine nodded "Il do it for you, still not okay with it but if it's what you want…I'm just worried that I might not be able to stop when I bite you"

"I trust you" replied Kurt leaning in for another kiss

~o~

So I guess the next chapter will lead to Kurt's transformation and the other vampire will be back at some point. I also feel it's going a little fast so please tell me if you think so too.

Please review


	6. Turned point

It had been two weeks since the party and Kurt and Blaine were both happy once again now they had each other, they had been inseparable until Kurt had to go home finally a few days after. It was Saturday and Kurt was at the store with Carole grocery shopping, Kurt enjoyed spending this time with carol even if it was just grocery shopping because it allowed him time to bond with his step mother.

"Kurt honey could you run and get the washing detergent, I forgot it"

"Sure" Kurt walked off down the aisles and found what the one he needed, he reached up and grabbed it but froze, he felt a presence behind him; someone was extremely close to him just standing there, he slowly turned around and dropped bottle on the floor spilling liquid everywhere. Stood in front of Kurt was the vampire that threatened to take his life just two weeks ago

"Oh dear, you shouldn't be so clumsy child" said the tall dark haired man "I'm Hades, sorry we didn't get to swap names, your boy toy was too busy trying to protect you, Plus I don't normally need to know the name of my food"

Kurt took a deep breath and looked around "what are you going to do kill me in the middle of Wal-Mart?"

Hades laughed and took a step closer "Oh dear boy you think your so clever now that you know we exist, you hang around with the sickos that pretend to be like you, you know nothing about us really and to answer your question; No, I can't kill you here that would blow my cover although it's highly tempting"

"What do you want?" asked Kurt who was now clearly getting more scared, he took deep breaths to calm himself down knowing getting scared would most definitely lead to him being killed in the middle of Wal-Mart

"Well, I will have you at some point and I will feed on you, maybe even keep you because your blood is so alluring. That boy who claims he loves you will not be able to protect you forever, so one night soon you will disappear and he will never see you again. Understand"

With that Hades walked away leaving Kurt in shock, Kurt quickly grabbed another bottle off the shelf and carefully stepping out of the detergent pooling around his feet and ran back to Carole. Kurt got home and helped Carole with the bags keeping a fake smile on to try and hide the fear. He grabbed his bags and Keys and went to run out the door to his car when Burt stopped him

"Where you going son?" asked Burt

Kurt turned and looked at Burt "I'm going to Blaine's, maybe stay there for the night, I'm not sure IL text you"

Burt nodded but was taken by surprise when Kurt rushed up to him and gave him a bone crushing hug "I love you dad, IL see you soon"

Kurt raced out to his car and made his way to the Anderson's.

~o~

His Black escalade pulled up on the drive its tyres screeching, He ran out of the car and before he got to the door it flew open, there stood Blaine with a worried look on his face

Kurt rushed and Blaine pulled him into his arms "Baby what's wrong, come inside" Kurt nodded and walked into the living room where Erica and Jamie where sat watching cartoons , Erica looked round and saw that Kurt was clearly distressed she stood up and rubbed his arm

"Hey Kurt, what's going on you look like you've seen a ghost"

Kurt took a seat on the couch and Blaine soon sat next to him pulling him into his arms

"He came back Blaine" said Kurt his voice low

Blaine looked down at Kurt "Who came back Kurt?"

Kurt pulled out of the hug and looked directly into Blaine's deep hazel eyes "Hades, the guy that was here that night"

Kurt saw the anger in Blaine's eyes instantly, Blaine stood up trying to stop Kurt from seeing the fangs that had suddenly appeared once again due to his anger "When did this happen Kurt, when did he find you"

"I was at the store today and I went to get something and he was there, he told me that he was going to feed on me and keep me for himself and that you can't stop him and I'm going to disappear soon" replied Kurt a little nervous over Blaine's anger

Blaine turned round and nodded, he sat back down and took Kurt's hand "that will never happen okay, I won't allow it; I will always protect you, you know that" He got a nod from Kurt in response

"I can't believe it, I thought it was just a myth" said Erica to no one in particular, Kurt and Blaine both looked at her

"What do you mean" asked Kurt

Erica gave Blaine a look and continued "We have heard of vampires keeping humans for regular feeding but it's never been proven" Kurt looked confused and she carried on "If a vampire feeds on someone they normally drain all their blood and therefore they die but if they have some form of special craving for one person in particular then it has been said they keep them so they can keep the blood supply up"

Kurt frowned "So…so Hades wants to keep me…to feed off regularly", He felt Blaine tense and he replied "That won't happen"

Kurt stood up and looked around "I think I should talk to you parents about this", both Erica and Blaine nodded

"They are not here at the moment, but we need to tell them once they get in" said Erica

Jamie was staring at Kurt and Kurt had noticed, he always did find Jamie a little strange

"I would do that because there's not a lot of time left" said Jamie his eyes now fixed on the TV

All three of them turned to Jamie "Kurt's going to die; I can sense it, I've seen it, there's blood everywhere, Blaine's crying but there's nothing he can do"

"Jamie; be quiet" said Blaine looking away, Kurt looked at Erica confusingly

"Jamie has the ability to…see things and he's pretty fast too" explained Erica. So that explains it all thought Kurt.

That night Blaine's parents arrived home and everything was explained to them down to Jamie's little input on the situation.

Mr Anderson was clearly worried, they had all seen Jamie's visions become reality now and then and that's what frightened everyone the most

"Don't worry Kurt, we'll protect you no matter what okay" said Clair who was clearly concerned about the situation, the rest of the Andersons nodded and that's when Kurt gave up. He stood up out of Blaine's grasp

"Who are we kidding, If he wants me then he will get me I know it but I will not live in fear of him and also put you all in danger, plus I'm not being his lab rat if he does get me so I have come to a decision to put all of this to an end once and for all"

Kurt heard a faint 'oh no' come from Blaine "I kind of came here today prepared for this and I Have had a lot of time to think about it…I want to be turned…tonight"

All of the Anderson's looked at one another and then they all looked at Robert, after all it was his decision to let him into their family, Robert stepped forward and put a hand on Kurt's shoulder "It would be a pleasure to welcome you to our family, to call you my son"

Kurt smiled "so I can still see my family and nothing really has to change that much"

Clair also stepped forward "Of course sweetie we are not going to stop you from seeing your family, you just have to take extra precautions during everyday activities"

Blaine stood up with tears in his eyes, he was clearly angry, saddened and just really did not want to hear this "How Is it so easy for you Kurt, we spend every day pretending to be like you yet you're so quick to jump into throwing life away just for me, do you know how selfish that makes me feel and how guilty I feel"

Kurt gave Blaine a sympathetic look "I'm sorry Blaine but this is the only choice and we have talked about this"

Blaine turned and walked out the room, Kurt went to follow until he heard Blaine shout out "don't you dare follow me Kurt"

Kurt sat back down on the couch looking dejected and Clair joined him "He will come round, just give him some time, If or when he does it we will take care of you till your fully transformed okay"

Kurt nodded and made himself comfortable

~o~

Kurt had enough of the silent treatment and went upstairs to find Blaine, he found him sat on the bed his eyes wet from tears

"Hey"

Blaine looked up and gave Kurt a small smile. Kurt closed and locked the door, he walked up and sat on the edge of the bed "I know this is hard for you, but I think you know deep down this is the only way and I also think you want it slightly deep down"

Blaine looked down again "I'm sorry it came to this"

"I'm not, we are going to be together for eternity Blaine, do you realise how great that actually is" replied Kurt sounding a little excited

Blaine took one of Kurt's Hands and caressed his palm "It is great Kurt but you know the transformation won't be, it will hurt and you will know your dying"

Kurt nodded "I know, your mom has explained it all to me"

Kurt cupped Blaine face with his hand "I love you Blaine Anderson" he leaned in and kissed the boy, the kiss quickly deepened and they both fell against the bed, both boys tearing at each other's clothes. They were going to make love before Kurt entered this all new world, Kurt was on top of Blaine, they were both facing each other chest to chest as they climaxed together. That's when the time had finally arisen

They didn't move out of their position, Blaine put his forehead to Kurt's "Is this what you want Kurt, this is your last chance before it's gone forever"

Kurt nodded "I love you" Blaine kissed his way down Kurt's neck and stopped at the point he had decided "I love you too baby, see you on the other side", he opened his mouth revealing his fangs and sunk them into Kurt's neck. Kurt gasped as he felt the two needle like fangs enter his neck, Blaine held onto Kurt tight fighting the urge to drink blood from Kurt but it was so tempting the blood from piercing his neck entering into Blaine's mouth, Blaine knew he had to let go. He removed his fangs from Kurt's neck and held it with his hand.

"It's okay baby I'm here" Blaine whispered as Kurt had his arms wrapped around Blaine's back gripping onto his shoulders.

All Kurt felt was pain rushing through his body, like acid was running through his veins, he felt drowsy and let the darkness take over him, the transition from so much pleasure to so much pain was instant but the thought of Being with Blaine helped numb the pain until he finally gave in. Kurt Hummel was officially dead.

~o~

Kurt's eye's shot open but his vision was blurry, he saw figures hovering over him talking to him but he couldn't understand them, the headache was blocking everything out until he felt a pair of lips on his own, He squinted; his vision become clearer and he could just make out that Blaine was in front of him stroking his hand through his hair

Kurt tried to sit up but he ached, everything ached. Kurt felt Blaine and who he could only imagine to be Clair help him sit up

"Welcome back" said Blaine with a small smile

Kurt put his hand up to his head "How long have I been out"

"you've been dead three hours, that's a record breaking time some people have been known to last up to a day" he heard a voice say at the end of the bed which he could tell was Mr Anderson

"Kurt I'm going to try something" he heard Mrs Anderson say, she put her thumbs on his eyelids and closed them "focus on my voice and clear your head of everything" He did as he was told and felt her open his eyes, his vision was now crystal clear and he managed to see everything, Blaine and Clair were sat either side of him and Robert was sat at the end of the bed

He looked at Blaine who smiled and took his hand "Am I…" Kurt began but was silenced by Blaine placing a finger on his lips

"No, it will take a while before your fully transformed but you should feel better soon" said Blaine

Kurt placed a hand on his chest, they all watched him and his reaction "Okay I think that will take some time to get used to" said Kurt as he felt no heart beat underneath his hand

They all gave a little smile. Clair and Robert stood up "Well, we just wanted be here when you wake up, I know Blaine will take good care of you so we will leave you with him, goodnight" said Robert as he and Clair made their way out and closed the door behind them

Blaine cupped Kurt's face with his hand "Hey"

"Hey"

Blaine leant in for another kiss "I love you so much, I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you, I can't believe you did this for me"

Blaine lay next to Kurt and he snuggled up close, Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest "were together…forever"

Blaine leant down and kissed the top of his head "forever"

~o~

Okay so it was inevitable that Kurt would have to turn I mean it's a vampire fic it just had to happen! It also had to happen now so that I can carry on with the story, I only have about 2 chapters left of my original idea so it could be more if I think of a way to extend it a little further.

Please review and thank you to all who have already reviewed you guys are awesome!


	7. Aftermath

Kurt was feeling a lot better than he did last night, waking up in Blaine's arms probably had something to do with it. Blaine was still fast asleep and Kurt slowly wriggled his way out of his lover's arms and stood up out of bed tucking the covers around Blaine.

Kurt made it to the hall way and almost lost his balance but the wall quickly saved him, after making It down stairs he walked into the kitchen and was greeted by Clair, Erica and Markus who all looked up at him at once

"Kurt sweetie, what are you doing up are feeling ok" asked Clair worriedly

Kurt nodded "just still got a bit of headache and a little dizzy that's all"

Clair nodded and put an arm round him leading him to the breakfast bar to sit down "Il cook you some food you're probably exhausted from…" Clair didn't know how to finish the sentence as she knew that Blaine probably followed his father's footsteps in the technique of turning and the fact that Blaine came out of the bedroom shirtless with faint blood smears down him asking for help "exhausted from the turn last night" she ended safely

Markus snorted and Clair shot him a glare "It's good to have you with us Kurt" said Markus

Kurt had his head resting on one hand and he just gave Markus a small smile.

Clair handed Kurt a glass of juice and Kurt looked at it confusingly "When do I have to start on… blood"

"When you have fully transformed which from the looks of it won't be long, you're doing very well actually" she said with a surprising tone "Is Blaine still in bed Kurt?"

Kurt took a sip of the juice and nodded. Clair began cooking the eggs and bacon for Kurt to eat "Turning someone has an effect on us too, it kind of knocks you out for a while, he will be fine though"

Markus laughed "Of course he's fine he finally has his Kurtsie all to himself to have forever and ever" he said in a mocking tone and laughing again which resulted in Erica slapping him in the arm

"Don't listen to him Kurt, I think it's very romantic what you did to be with Blaine, it's like Romeo and Juliet romantic…except the vampire and not really dying" said Erica placing a hand on his

"Thanks Erica, I just realised I have to put up with Markus for…ever" replied Kurt

Clair turned round and giggled "yea sorry about that Kurt, you kind of get used to it if you ignore him now and then…or most of the time"

"Hey" said Markus faking insult

Everyone in the room laughed until they noticed Blaine walk through in his sweats with bed hair, he smiled at Kurt and stood beside him taking him in for a moment, he wrapped and arm around his waist and kissed his temple "Good morning sweetheart, how is my newly formed vampire this morning"

Kurt smiled "He's fine, dead but fine" Kurt said with a small laugh

Blaine couldn't help but feel a little happy, everything was okay in the world now he knew Kurt was his forever, forever together loving each other, what could get better than that he thought.

They finished breakfast and Kurt texted his dad saying he was staying for a few more days and that he would see him soon. Kurt wanted to be with Blaine for a while and then he could take it day by day from then on; he knew Clair would help him out as she had been through the exact same thing he was currently going through

~o~

Two days had gone by and Kurt had been feeling a slight urge to taste blood and could feel the fangs wanting to push through but they were not formed yet so he thought he would take a visit to see his father before he was full vampire. He said his goodbyes to the Andersons and told them he would be back that night, it had taken him everything to get Blaine to stay and his father soon reassured him that it would okay.

Kurt was slowly surviving the night after going through questions like '_are you okay, you look a little pale, are you feeling sick'_ he really just wanted to go and curl up next to Blaine and be done with all the questions and small talk he was making with his family, Kurt knew that he would be staying at the Andersons for while so he made up the excuse of a two week holiday with them, Burt acted reluctant at first and said he wanted to talk to the Blaine's parents so Kurt sent Blaine a heads up with the details of lie so that he could inform his parents but got no reply, he figured Blaine was probably pissed that his father stopped him from tagging along.

Kurt packed some suitcases filled with practically everything he needed and met his family back downstairs before he left.

Burt pulled his son in for a hug "Have a great time son, Il call Blaine's parents tomorrow to make sure everything's okay and call you before you leave next week"

"Sure dad, I love you" replied Kurt, he hugged Carole and Finn and thanked them for dinner which as Blaine had said before that food lost some of flavour which it had. He packed his car and made his way back to the Andersons prepared for two weeks of him and Blaine time. Kurt opened the door with the Key he was given by Mr Anderson and pulled the suitcases in leaving them next to the front door. The house was pitch Black and he couldn't see a thing until he let his eyes adjust, he could just make out the staircase and the archway next to it that lead to the kitchen "Hey new family, I'm home, were are you guys" said Kurt with a nervous giggle as he was now starting to worry a little bit

Kurt slowly felt his way to the kitchen and found the switch, he flicked it on and the Kitchen lit up, he was once again blinded by the changing in light, he turned around and gasped at what he saw. All of them, his new family were chained to chairs with their mouth covered in industrial tape, but that was not what frightened Kurt, The high powered looking flood lights that surrounded them was what worried him, Kurt remembered Mr Andersons words '_exposed to high amount of light_' He stepped forward, Blaine was looking at him with pleading eyes "what…who"

"Me Kurt, that's who, I told you I would get you in the end and I thought hey why not have a little fun as well" said a voice he remembered too well. Hades

Hades walked round from behind Kurt and circled him "I assume you're willing to cooperate with me or the family here is goanna fry, your choice" he said with a smile

Kurt nodded and looked into Blaine's eyes, Blaine was silently crying, his entire world was in danger and he couldn't save it, his family, Kurt nothing it was all in the hands of blood thirsty psychotic vampire and just as everything was starting to look more positive all this happened

"What are you going to do, what do you want?" asked Kurt nervously

Hades thought for a moment "I'm going to take you away, Il feed on you for a while and if you're lucky Il keep you locked up to produce more blood and the cycle continues"

Kurt kept a blank stare on him "There's nothing they can do for you now I'm afraid, your all mine" He turned to Blaine and laughed "I'm going to be taking your pet project here and Il be on my way, maybe I should feed on him first to get a little taster of what you will be missing and what I will be enjoying for quite some time"

Blaine tried to get loose but the chins wouldn't budge, he tried shouting against the tape but nothing was understandable, he was truly helpless.

'_Think Kurt, think, all the research you did, there must be a way. I'm not fully human so why does he still want me? Surely he has figured it out that Blaine has bitten me' _that's when it hit him like a slap in the face he turned to Mr Anderson who realised what he was thinking, he nodded at Kurt and Kurt stepped forward lifting his sleeve

"You wouldn't dare, you're too weak to actually go through with it" said Kurt his tone menacing

Hades grabbed his arm and showed his fangs "don't mock me" he shouted and pulled Kurt's arm to his mouth biting into his skin. Blaine let out a noise that was clearly from distress until Hades let go of arm and staggered backwards holding his head "What…what the fuck have you done"

Kurt stepped forward holding his arm where two bite holes where left bleeding "I didn't do anything this is all you" Kurt said innocently

"What's happening, are you diseased or something…H-How did I not sense this" said Hades as he collapsed to the floor "W…what I-I don't understand"

"I'm not totally human, you see I'm half way through transformation, my blood is poison to you, I thought you would have known that" said Kurt sarcastically

"T…this is n-not over" said Hades angrily

Kurt frowned "I think it is" and with that Hades burned before their very eyes turning into nothing but a pile of grey ash on the kitchen floor

Kurt stared at the remains on the floor "Still got it" mumbled as he turned to the Andersons who were all staring at him in shock. He quickly ran over to the battery packs and disabled them before any accidents happened and set to work at freeing his newly formed second family.

"Kurt how did you know?" asked Mr Anderson surprised at what Kurt had just done

"I didn't really, I found something on Google about it and just hoped it would work" said Kurt as Mr Anderson shook his head in amazement

Markus had a smile on his face and nudging the ash with foot "That was totally awesome", everyone rolled their eyes at Markus and stood in awkward silence.

Blaine walked up to Kurt and took his hand "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and sighed "I'm fine, I'm tired now but fine"

Robert dressed Kurt's arm and made sure everything was fine while Clair cleared up the remains of a vampire off the kitchen floor. Kurt Hummel had truly succeeded in becoming part of the family on this night.

~o~

Kurt woke up uncomfortable and groggy, he looked at the clock on the bedside table that read 4:37 and groaned. He noticed that he did not have Blaine's arms wrapped around him and turned over to find Blaine propped up on one elbow staring at him. Blaine gave him a loving smile and stroked a hand through his hair

"What are you doing up so early?" asked Kurt

Blaine sighed "I like watching you sleep" he replied and Kurt gave him a small frown

"That's kind of creepy" said Kurt with a giggle

Blaine's smile had gone and was now just blankly staring at Kurt

"What, what's wrong" asked Kurt

Blaine sat up "Kurt…you're…you have" Blaine stuttered

Kurt knew what he know meant, He run his tongue along his teeth and stopped as he felt the sharp scrape of a fang

Kurt jumped off the bed and ran into Blaine's bathroom locking the door. He looked down at the sink and slowly tilted his head up until he could see his face in the mirror, slowly he part his lips to show his teeth and two long sharp fangs that were now in place of what were once just ordinary teeth. Kurt let out a sob and collapsed on the floor putting his head in his hands that rested on his knees. He ignored the knocks coming from the door, obviously Blaine wanted to come in to comfort Kurt but Kurt would not let that happen.

"Kurt; please open the door, I know it's hard, you said you wouldn't regret this" said Blaine through the door his voice breaking during the end

Kurt lifted his head and ran his hands over his face before getting up to unlock the door to face Blaine who's eyes were filled with unshed tears over hearing the distress of his boyfriend "I don't regret it Blaine…it's just a lot of things have happened and this means that it's the end of all the trouble" Kurt said with a smile, Kurt cupped Blaine cheek "from now on its me and you forever"

Blaine pulled Kurt in for a hug and they stood there for what felt like forever, Kurt buried his face into Blaine's chest and took in his scent

"Let's go back to bed" said Blaine as he dragged Kurt back into the bed snuggled up against Kurt

~o~

Later that day Kurt, Blaine, Clair and Robert were sat in the kitchen waiting silently. Kurt sat and stared the blood filled bag in front him, next to it was half a glass of blood.

Blaine held Kurt's hand knowing that this would be a bit strange "take as long as you need Kurt"

Kurt looked at Blaine who gave him a loving smile and then back to Clair and Robert who also gave him reassuring smile's, with that Kurt picked up the glass and put It to his lips; he slowly tilted it till the scarlet liquid flowed onto his tongue, he felt amazing, the whole experience was amazing, it was better than shopping and singing, hell It might just be better than sex thought Kurt as he had finally got what he needed to make him complete and at the same time found something that made him feel great. He finished the glass and then finished the rest that lay in the bag.

"wow, you must be hungry" said Robert staring in amazement at how fast Kurt downed the blood

Kurt licked his lips and sighed "so, is that it, I'm like fully transformed now?"

Robert nodded "It certainly looks like it, Blaine will help you now, it seems fair that he looks after you now that you're his"

Kurt gave a confused look at Robert "The vampire who turns you has a connection to you because it's their blood running your veins" said Mr Anderson

Kurt looked at Blaine and gave him a small smile "I'm sure I can cope with that" replied Kurt

Robert stood up straight and smartened out his clothes "so now you are transformed and now both connected to each other via blood and linking to one another I would like to hold a gathering for the rest of the family to meet you Kurt"

"You mean there are more than just you?" asked Kurt

Mr Anderson nodded "Yes a lot more than just us, we have not been honest about something Kurt"

Kurt squinted and looked at Blaine who rolled his eyes and looked at his father

Mr Anderson continued "we are leaders you could say to the vampires who want to live peacefully and not harm the human race, your only an acceptation Kurt because of your relationship with Blaine, otherwise it would be against our code to do that to another human being"

Kurt nodded "Okay, anything else that I need telling about?" the three Andersons shook their heads.

After Clair and Robert left the room Blaine run through the normal times of when they feed which was not too often surprisingly "So, want to go have a movie marathon and snuggle for the rest of the day?" asked Blaine with a wide grin

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine on the lips, Blaine could taste the blood on Kurt's lips, it was nice for him to be able to kiss Kurt and not get the temptation to feed on him for once.

They were finally tangled in each other watching a marathon of Disney movies when Kurt asked a question that had been on his mind for some time now "Blaine, I'm not going to get any older, how do I explain that to my family and what about college and everything else your meant to do as you grow up?"

Blaine sighed and pulled Kurt closer "The family issue you will have to take up with my father, he will decide the best way to handle that and as for the rest we just carry on like normal"

Kurt sat up "carry on like normal, we will never age Blaine, we are going to be eighteen forever, people will notice that"

Blaine also sat up and sighed "Yes and then we move away, we are going to new york remember just like you said last year so we won't see anyone for a while, you will still get to see your family if they can keep the secret Kurt"

"Okay, but you can't stop me from seeing or contacting my father" replied Kurt

Blaine nodded "I'm sure it won't come to that but we have to do what we need to, so we can protect ourselves and the others"

They sat in silence for a while listening to the rain pound against the window

"Are you starting to regret it Kurt?" asked Blaine knowing this could lead to a small scale war

Kurt looked up at him and squinted "how dare you, you know I don't I told you that last night"

"Well it seems recently you're having issues with this and pulling away from me, do you regret me is that it" replied Blaine

Kurt looked at him shocked "were is this coming from, of course I don't regret you, what do you call this Disney marathons, snuggled up while it rains because I certainly don't call that as pulling away" Kurt sighed "I'm sorry I find it hard Blaine, I thought you would understand that this new life is going to take time to get used too"

Blaine moved round and sat in front of Kurt "I do understand…I'm sorry it's just hard seeing you go through this knowing that I'm the one that did this to you"

Kurt tilted his head "Oh Blaine, look I wanted this so you don't have to worry, we have lots to look forward to in the future"

Blaine nodded and Kurt kissed his forehead

"I'm going to bathroom" said Kurt and he stood up and left Blaine alone

Blaine lent over and opened the bed side table draw and pulled out a small black box, he opened it and his eyes lingered over the platinum band with three square diamonds running along it, he read the inscription _my forever._

Yes Blaine Anderson certainly had a lot to look forward too.

~o~

Ok so I know the last part is a bit much they have forever so why not sooner than later?, I don't want to finish this story soon as I love writing it, I just need to figure out where it could go because it's very limited after this with the fact that they live forever.


	8. Confession and Family

It had been a month since Kurt had fully turned and was now enjoying his time with Blaine, but he still had the problem of living at home and hiding what he was from his family. Kurt knew that he would have to tell them at some point but he just couldn't, he couldn't bear to see the look in his father's eyes when he told him so he kept quiet for now.

Kurt was sat in his room with the curtains drawn as summer was now in full effect, this did not bother Kurt too much as he would usually burn in the sun when he was human anyway but Burt was starting to notice Kurt's 'hibernating' instincts and had tried to get him to come and enjoy the hot summer days, Kurt knew the time was coming when he would have to tell his father the truth. He was interrupted from his thoughts when Burt walked into his room holding silver tongs

"Hey buddy why don't come down to the garden were starting the BBQ, and look you have not even opened your curtains, you're wasting this fine summers day"

Kurt looked up at his dad and smiled "sorry dad I'm just not feeling to great, I have a headache and the sun will just make it worse"

Burt nodded "If you say so, IL bring you some pills and food and maybe you can join us later"

Kurt nodded and watched his father go back to join Carole and Finn. He grabbed his phone of the nightstand and texted Blaine

'_My dad's starting to notice the whole I can't go in the sun issue' – K _

'_Well I guess the time is coming sooner than we thought, I will speak to my dad and see what he says about it' – B _

Kurt waited impatiently for Blaine to reply

'_My dad said we should have a dinner all together and let the secret out then, I'm just worried about what your dad I going to think of me, you know with the whole I turned you fact' – B _

'_Okay I will organise for you to come round for dinner (human food not a human ;))and you're a vampire and your worrying about what my dad will do, I think my dad will be more worried about what you do' – K _

'_I know but when it comes to you Kurt I'm damn sure he will not care what I am he will try and kill me because of what I done to you' – B _

'_Don't make it sound so bad, I wanted it. IL arrange dinner for tomorrow. I love you' – K _

'_Love you too, more than you will ever know. Not looking forward to tomorrow' – B _

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's worried texts but he knew his father would not take to well to the situation, and then there's the getting him to believe it part which is surely going to be hard thought Kurt

~o~

The day had come for Kurt to reveal who he now was to his father, so many things were rushing through his head and the main one was that Burt will surely now hate Blaine and his family as he will blame them for doing this to his son. Kurt knew in his heart Burt would never hate him but this would be a lot for him to take in and accept, he needed to make sure his dad understood that him and Blaine were a package deal and if it came to Burt making him choose who to be with Blaine would always win.

Carole had cooked chicken and mashed potatoes and a selection of vegetables ready for the Andersons to arrive for a dinner that could certainly end in heart break, tears and anger. They had all had their feed of blood that day in order for them have the meal at Kurt's house, when Kurt had gone to Blaine's to get blood Blaine seemed distant and seemed to avoid him, he hardly spoke and was not intimate or physical with him at all which was strange as Kurt usually could never see Blaine without being bombarded in kisses, hugs and handholding. Kurt knew why this was but he didn't say anything, he knew that Blaine kept distant in case this evening went horribly wrong and Burt stopped him seeing Blaine or Kurt would choose Burt over Blaine. Kurt wished that Blaine could see how special and amazing he was but he never did.

Kurt snapped out his thoughts as the doorbell wrung "Il get it" shouted Kurt and made his way to the door

He opened the door to reveal the Andersons who were dressed smartly, especially Blaine who looked dreamy in shirt and Black cardigan but had worry etched all over his face.

"Come in" said Kurt and he greeted them all until he got to Blaine who was last, he pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear so no one else could hear him, well no one else who was human

"Don't worry baby, everything will fine, I love you and I'm yours forever remember that" whispered Kurt and he kissed Blaine cheek. He took his hand and held it tight to reassure Blaine who looked a little less worried.

Burt, Carole and Finn greeted the Andersons and everyone went into the dining room to sit down, Kurt sat next to Blaine who would not let Kurt let go of his hand.

Mr Anderson and Burt seemed to get along great and so did carol and Clair, Finn and Markus also seemed to bonding very well but Kurt and Blaine sat eating their food not saying anything waiting for everything to all go wrong, the time had come.

"Kurt…KURT!" Kurt looked up at his father

"Oh, sorry I was lost in my thoughts"

Burt sighed and smiled "I was just saying we haven't seen a lot of you lately, you seem to of moved in with the Andersons and when you're here you are up in your room"

Kurt smiled and looked at Clair nervously who gave him a reassuring smile

"Yea sorry dad…I just…have a lot going on the minute"

Burt nodded "Like what, I know you and Blaine are back together now but it would be nice to see you more"

Kurt shifted uncomfortably in his seat "Dad, there is something I have to tell you…you're going to freak out and get angry and you won't believe me to begin with" Kurt took a deep sigh "I just don't want anything to change between us after this"

Burt looked incredibly worried "Okay…Kurt you know whatever is going on I will try and help you with…I will always be there for you why would I not believe it…have you done something bad?"

Kurt made eye contact with his father "No…no not exactly but you will see it as bad"

Burt was getting increasingly worried now "just tell me what it is Kurt"

"I…I have changed into something…" Kurt was interrupted by his father

"You're not gay anymore?" Kurt smiled at this and replied "No…that's not it I'm still defiantly gay"

"I have changed into…a…a vampire"

Burt raised an eyebrow and everyone sat in silence and then Burt smiled "So…you're going to start wearing black and be like that girl from glee club…I want you to be who you want to be Kurt but at least think this through and aren't they called Goths or something like that I don't know I'm not used to all these kids ways" said Burt with a laugh who turned to Mr Anderson who had no expression on his face

Kurt smiled slightly "err no Dad I don't mean like Tina…I mean like for real as in a real vampire"

Burt shook his head "I knew there was something weird going on, you have been watching too many of those movies you been into lately"

Kurt stood "No dad I mean really I'm a real vampire and so the Andersons, I know it's going to be a lot to take in but its true look" Kurt opened his mouth to reveal his fangs and Blaine just looked down in his lap and sunk into the chair

Burt stood up staring at Kurt's teeth "Kurt…is this some kind of joke…why are you doing this…take those out now"

Kurt laughed "dad this is real, I can't take them out because they are real, I…I had to turn because I love Blaine…I love him so much and if I didn't we would eventually lose each other and…I can't have that, we are going to be together forever now"

Burt walked out of the room and into the lounge to sit down, Kurt got up and followed him leaving everyone else sat staring at each other in shock

Kurt found Burt sat on the couch, he looked up to his son with a blank expression "This all a dream, I'm going to wake up soon and everything is going to fine"

Kurt sat next to his father "No dad I'm sorry but it's not a dream, It's a lot to take in but this is real, I tried being away from Blaine, that's why I left him because I found out him and his family were vampires and I couldn't deal with it but then it killed me to not be around him and then there was this other vampire who was going to kill me so…I decided it was time for me to turn"

Burt looked at Kurt "show me again"

Kurt parted his lips and showed his father the fangs

"How did this happen, who Kurt, this can't be real" asked Burt

"Well, I thought that to but I had to change dad I had to"

"Who Kurt" said Burt in harsh tone

"Well…Blaine did it for me" replied Kurt as Burt flew off the couch and back into the dining room

He glared at Blaine who just sat with tears in his eyes "You, you did this to my little boy, I'm goanna kill you"

Mr Anderson stood up to intervene "Burt I know this is extremely confusing but they love each other and they are together forever now and I can't have you harming my son"

Burt sat back down in his chair and stared at Robert "how could you let this happen"

"Burt I'm sorry, I know this is hard, I went through the same thing with my wife but…Kurt wanted this…well it was the only choice in the end but I couldn't stop them, if that's what they wanted then I'm not going to stop either of them from a chance at love…love that lasts for eternity"

"How's this even possible, how is are you all even real" asked Burt

"We keep a low profile, we fit into an ordinary way of life"

Burt nodded and looked up Blaine who had worry and sadness etched all over his face until he broke the silence "Mr Hummel, I'm so sorry, I didn't want it to come to this but Kurt insisted that he wanted it and then when he was threatened I couldn't have him harmed or taken away from me and the only solution to that was for him to turn, I promise I will protect him and love him"

Burt nodded "I don't like what you have done Blaine, but you make my boy happy and if he happy then I'm happy too"

Kurt walked in at that moment and stared at his dad "I'm sorry dad but…this was a chance for me to be with the person I love forever, wouldn't you want that dad to be with the person you love forever?"

Burt looked at carol who was just as shocked "yes I would Kurt but it's all very confusing"

Kurt nodded and they all sat back down looking at the table "So who wants desert?" asked Burt and Kurt looked up at his father in shock _'was he really asking that after all this_'

Burt went into the kitchen and Kurt followed him "dad, are you okay?"

Burt didn't look up and carried on getting desert "I'm fine Kurt, I've had better days but I'm fine"

"I'm still me you know, this won't change anything between us" said Kurt cautiously

Burt looked up his son and smiled "I know, but I keep expecting to wake up and I'm not, I don't know how this is possible but if this is the reality then…I will always love you Kurt and if this is the decision you made then fine, I understand you want to be with Blaine forever…who knows maybe…maybe one day we could all be together"

Kurt narrowed his eye brows "dad it's not just some pill you take to be with someone for ever it changes your life…it takes away your life"

Burt nodded "But it gives you so much more, imagine it all of us together…wouldn't you want that?"

"Well yes…but you have to think about it…it's not just you in this its carol and Finn as well"

Burt nodded and then Kurt for the first time felt scared of what his father may do

~o~

That night Kurt lay in Blaine's arms on Blaine's bed, he was very confused at his father's response and didn't know he truly believed that his son was now a vampire.

"I'm not sure how my father took the news, he seemed okay and then I think he wanted to join me" said Kurt looking at the TV but not watching it

Blaine kept stroking Kurt's arm and rested his head on top of Kurt's "I know, that's understandable, it was a little weird that the way he took it but he wants to be with his son, that's just it Kurt. He wants to be with you and he is not thinking straight. I'm not even sure if he believes what happened tonight"

Kurt nodded "I know…you have been very distant lately I can sense it that something is not right, what is it" asked Kurt as he looked up into the gorgeous hazel eyes of his boyfriend

"Nothing, just tonight; I have been worried about tonight that's all" replied Blaine

Kurt nodded "and the other thing you're not telling me"

Blaine smiled a little "I see your vampire instincts are kicking in"

"This has nothing to do with vampires or instincts I just know you inside out that's all"

"I can't tell you yet, it would ruin the surprise" replied Blaine in a devilish tone

Kurt gave Blaine puppy dog eyes but Blaine raised his eyebrows "Not going to work unfortunately love"

"Damn" muttered Kurt into Blaine's chest

They both lie happy and content just holding each other absent minded watching the TV

"So my father invited your family to my families party at the weekend, were holding it in the backyard at around half 6, don't want the family to fry so we set it for later in the day" said Blaine

Kurt nodded "that sounds good, who's coming exactly?"

"Well, your family, the warblers, new directions, my family and people from the hospital board who dad insists must come to every Anderson party"

Kurt sat up "wait new directions are coming why? And the warblers. What kind of family who exactly"

Blaine laughed and sat up next to Kurt "My, my your full of questions tonight, yes I thought you would like to have both sets of our friends so you're not entirely uncomfortable and plus they can mix, and as for my family my aunts and uncles and cousins are coming, and also my grandparents, all on my dad's side of course" Blaine did not sound too eager when it got to his grandparents

Kurt frowned "I never thought about your grandparents, I just assumed they were well…I don't know, what are like?"

Blaine moved uneasily "well…they are hundreds of years old so they are a bit old fashioned…it took them some time to understand me, but they are okay with me now and they know about us, my grandmother is very excited to meet you as you are now part of her family"

Kurt smiled "what about your grandfather?"

Blaine looked away "He is a very powerful man Kurt…you know when my dad said he and my mom were leaders" Kurt nodded a response "well they are nothing compared to him, he is as far and mighty as you can get in our world"

"y-you mean like…royalty?" asked Kurt cautiously

"That term is never really used but I suppose if you want to call it that you can. I never told you because I didn't want you to see me that way…the rich kid whose grandfather is basically a king"

"Blaine you're a vampire and you were worried about some title your grandfather doesn't actually have?"

Blaine smiled. "What are you not telling me about him?"

"Nothing he is just powerful like I said, I would never want to be on the wrong side of him but he is fantastic, but…there is one thing about him though Kurt…one thing you will not like. He has to feed on humans to survive; he just can't survive on stored blood like we can"

Kurt sat back a bit and frowned "I thought you said your family were not like the others?"

"They aren't except him, because of his position and power he has no choice, he understands why the rest of us live like we do and supports us on that, he's not a monster Kurt"

"I never said that" replied Kurt a little hurt "I just…will people be in danger at this party?"

Blaine shook his head "No, he does not go for people we know or just any random person, he tracks down people that can easily go missing, like homeless people or people who have no family and are alone"

Kurt leaned back against the leather head board "I suppose that's a little better, I just…I find it hard to even think of actually doing that to someone, I mean I crave some people I see walk past me but I would never actually do it"

Blaine took Kurt's hand "I know me too. My grandfather knows how you feel but he can't live like us, He will be a little intimidating at first before he lets you in, but he's a softy once you get past his exterior, he has to keep his family safe and he has to take you in first before he will class you as family"

Kurt looked a little worried "wow, put me at ease" said Kurt sarcastically

"He will love you once he lets you in and gets to know you, just don't be afraid of him, I know that will be hard because I still am sometimes but he will sense that and will not like it, I think deep down he just wants to be accepted because it's not his fault that he has to hunt humans" Said Blaine staring into Kurt's deep blue eyes

Kurt nodded and pushed himself down into the bed "well, it sounds like this is going to be some party" said Kurt as he snuggled up against Blaine

"It really is Kurt, it really is"


	9. Party proposal part 1

It was a couple of hours until the party started and Kurt was up in Blaine's room brushing himself down and checking his hair one last time before he helped Clair with finishing touches in the backyard which looked more like one of those fancy spa resorts. He looked away from the mirror and shook his head, it would be a lie to say he was nervous because he had gone beyond nervous now, Blaine's grandfather was arriving in a hour and he would have to be face to face with the leader or King or whatever high and mighty name you wish to choose of the vampire world. Kurt was a little pissed at the fact Blaine never told him of his grandfather's position in this new world but that was the least of Kurt's worries.

'_What if he doesn't like me or doesn't want me in his family' _Kurt mentally slapped himself and took a deep breath '_like that's going to help' _he thought and smirked as he made his way to the backyard. Kurt stepped out on the stone floor that was below Blaine's balcony and looked across the garden, the swimming pool and hot tub were lit dimly with a blue radiance, tables were set up next to pool in front of the greenery covered decking and veranda that had been turned into a small stage '_Blaine is performing'_ thought Kurt to himself as he looked over to Clair who placing balloons neatly over the garden and next to the tables that were covered in a very exquisite selection of food, icicle lights and lit paper lanterns where strung from the house to the veranda and lit up the dance floor below, it truly was magical to Kurt as he made his way over to Clair who was now placing candles on any space she could find along with three of the servants she had hired for the night

"Hey Clair" said Kurt happily as he looked around

Clair turned around with smile on her face "good evening sweetie you're looking very handsome"

"Thank you, I didn't realise all this was being done, I thought it was just a gathering of family and friends"

Clair put down the box of candles and stood In front of Kurt "Honey this is much more than that, this is all of us coming together to celebrate you and welcome you to the family. Of course not everyone will know that but they will be none the wiser and this is all down to Blaine but me Robert thought it was a lovely idea"

Kurt raised an eye brow "Blaine organised all this" asked Kurt with tear in his eye

"Yes he did…what's wrong" asked Clair looking at Kurt who had a saddened expression on his face

He smiled and wiped a tear away "nothing's wrong…forgive me saying this but when I turned…I expected my life to be a little darker and it's the complete opposite, I mean look around and Blaine…he manages to take my breath away…even when I haven't got one" Kurt giggled and Clair joined in too

"He has that effect on people, it's one things you have in common…I'm glad you found each other I don't have to worry as much anymore because I know you will take good care of him" replied Clair with a sad smile knowing her little boy was growing up…sort of

"Where is he anyway?"

"He's getting some more supplies from the garage, I better go make sure the guests rooms are ready for everyone tonight" and with that Clair stood up and began to walk until she turned back again "Kurt…I was thinking and you can say no because I know it's a personal matter…but me and Robert think of you as a son and we would be honoured if one day you could call us by mom and dad too"

Kurt smiled "I already think of you as that and I'm sure the day will come but I don't think I'm ready for that

"I understand sweetie" Clair smiled carried on walking back to the house to prepare for the night

Kurt stood and picked up the box to carry on placing the candles but when he turned he was faced with a very clean and scrubbed up looking Jamie

"Oh, hey Jamie are you okay?"

Jamie nodded "Yea I'm good, I just wanted to see the lights, daddy told me I could come help mommy but I guess I can help you now"

Kurt nodded and took his hand "sure, let's go finish up over hear"

They both walked hand in hand silently over to the other tables "Kurtie, do you love my brother"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the name, if it was anyone else they would have been in deep trouble but he just couldn't get angry at Jamie "Of course Jamie, I love him very much"

"Good because I do too and I'm glad that you are like us now and the nasty man can't get you anymore"

Kurt smiled sadly remembering the time he was so vulnerable and at risk, he had forgotten about that until now but was suddenly interrupted as a pair of hands was placed over his eyes "Gee I wonder who it could be…I'm sensing he's short, curly hair that is probably cemented to his head with a litre of gel and is looking dapper as ever" Kurt turned around at a smiling Blaine "And I'm correct, you know that doesn't work anymore I can tell your near if your miles away"

"I know, I just like your witty and sarcastic responses even if they do mock my hair and height" replied Blaine putting his hands in his pockets, he was wearing a dark blue waistcoat and a white shirt that fitted him perfectly

"I can't believe you came up with all this"

"Only the best for you babe, I wanted it to be special" replied Blaine as he leaned and kissed Kurt on the lips

"Erugh, I'm still here you know" said Jamie as he turned his back and walked away

They parted and smiled at the boy and his comment until Blaine interrupted their moment "My grandparents are here"

~o~

The Andersons were stood in the Kitchen including Blaine's grandparents while Blaine and Kurt were still in by the pool.

"Everything will be fine, they will love you Kurt I promise, just remember what I said and remember why he is who is and does what he does" Said Blaine in his serious tone

Kurt nodded and Blaine kissed his temple and took his hand in his as they made their way to the open doors that lead into the kitchen.

They walked through hand in hand looking confident as ever but that was soon fading away as Kurt looked at the man he knew was Blaine's grandfather. The man was staring at the both of them and their entwined hands, he was of average height and had jet black hair that followed the same pattern of combing as Blaine's, His eyes were a dark emerald and gold, He wore a navy shirt and an open waistcoat which was all tucked under his long open military coat. Kurt could see where Blaine got his eyes from and many other things…the resemblance was uncanny, his eyes were getting closer, he didn't notice that the man was now right in front of them

"Grandfather" said Blaine happily

The man nodded "Blaine, dear boy how have you been?"

"Very well thank you, I would like you to meet Kurt…my boyfriend" replied Blaine

The man looked at Kurt and moved in front of him and stared at him for a few seconds "I have heard a lot about you Kurt; it's nice to be able to put a face to the name"

"It's nice to meet you sir, Blaine has told me about a lot about you too" replied Kurt who was surprised he kept his cool

"Call me Theodore" he said as he held out his hand to shake Kurt's, Kurt took his hand and shook it "you have a firm hand shake, that's a good thing boy, how is this new life treating you I must say I was very reluctant to give my blessing to this"

"I…It's been going well actually, I have not had any problems with it and I'm enjoying very much" Kurt said who was now starting to lose his cool after Theodore mentioned his blessing

Theodore tilted his head upwards "No problems you say, I wouldn't say Hades was not a problem…would you?"

"H…Hades" replied Kurt stuttering

Theodore walked around the kitchen as the rest of the Andersons stood in silence "Yes Kurt, I know about Hades…I know when my family is put in danger"

Kurt felt Blaine squeeze his hand and Kurt snapped out of his blank thoughts "Hades is gone sir"

Theodore nodded "I must congratulate you, taking on a vampire such a Hades when you're not fully formed, you're a strong one"

"I also hear you left my grandson in quite a state at one point over…what was it now leaving him, abandoning him and not accepting him"

"Father" said Robert in pleading tone

Kurt stepped forward "I truly regret what I did to Blaine, but in my defence I thought vampires were a thing of movies and books not my boyfriend. When I found out it was…confusing and scary and I didn't know how to deal with it, but I never once stopped loving him and being without him made me realise that was not an option, so I turned to be with him"

Theodore nodded "Well looks like you had a tough time, I'm glad it's over for you. Now where is the rest of this family and these people you have invited and Robert must you always invite those snobby people from the hospital board"

Kurt amazed at the sudden turn in conversation and tone

"Yes father it's a must if you want to stay in the social circuit" replied Robert

"Oh very well, I don't understand these humans sometimes but if that woman is coming who was here at the Christmas festival last year so help me for my actions" said Theodore

"Father I thought you liked her?"

"Yes just as much as I like a sunbathing session, now I must talk to Markus, about a matter concerning a girl from the other night" sa

Markus turned bright red and followed his grandfather into the dining room

'_Well at least he has a sense of humour_' thought Kurt but was instantly interrupted when Theodore shouted "Yes I do Kurt"

Kurt turned his attention a woman who walked over to him and smiled "Hello Kurt I'm Estella. Blaine's Grandmother, Estella was very statuesque woman with Brown shoulder length hair; she wore a black evening dress and a white cardigan with a dark emerald necklace and did not look a day over fifty. "I'm so glad I've met you. Sorry about my husband you get used to his bad side good side mood swings" she said with a laugh

"It's nice to meet you too Estella" replied Kurt and she gave both Kurt and Blaine a tight hug

'_Maybe this won't be so bad' _

~o~

All of the guests had arrived and the party was now in full swing and people were dancing, chatting, eating and having a good time in the beautifully decorated garden. Kurt went back to the table his dad, Robert, Theodore and Blaine were sat on.

"Hey, is everything okay Kurt?" asked Blaine who was sat next to Theo

Kurt smiled at them all "Could I speak to my father for a moment please"

The three Anderson men nodded and left Kurt and his father together. Kurt sat in a chair opposite him and fidgeted to get comfy

"Enjoying the party Kurt?"

"Yes dad…how are you doing?" replied Kurt

Burt looked away quickly "I'm doing fine Kurt, I still keep thinking I'm going to wake up from this but I'm not am I…the Andersons are wonderful people Kurt and I'm glad you found Blaine…I also understand how scary it is lose someone you love and I just want you to know I'm not pleased with this choice and a little hurt you didn't come to me but I completely understand why you did this"

Kurt nodded "thank you dad, that means a lot to me, I just…I couldn't come to you…I thought you would think I'm crazy. Hell I thought I was crazy at one point"

Burt smiled "You're probably right but nothing will change between us Kurt, I know it will be hard but I want you to be happy, now how about you go get us some of that champagne"

Kurt smiled and giggled, he stood up from his chair to go to the kitchen "sure thing dad"

Kurt opened the fridge and pulled out a chilled bottle of champagne and shut the fridge but was met by a surprise. Theodore stood next to Kurt with a blank expression on his face

"Mr Anderson you scared me" said Kurt placing a hand on chest

"I know" he replied as he walked over to the island in the middle of the kitchen "no use placing your hand on your heart when there's no beat to feel underneath it"

Kurt frowned a little and lifted two glasses from the counter

"Tell me Kurt…what it like being you…being something you never thought existed?"

Kurt thought for a moment "Well it's something that took some time getting used to but it's cool, it's kind of saved me from my old life of being an outcast I guess"

Theodore nodded "An outcast you say. Is that because you are gay?"

"Yes"

"Hhhmmm, Blaine had the same thing with the bullying and threats, I had to control myself from doing something I would regret to those who hurt my grandson. Don't get me wrong I found the news about Blaine hard to accept and understand but then I remembered that people out casted me because my status and…ways of surviving" replied Theodore

"Yes well, me and Blaine have both suffered, I'm glad we have each other now and yes Blaine has told me what you need to do in order to survive" said Kurt a little reluctantly

Theodore nodded and stepped closer to Kurt "Kurt, I still do not fully understand my grandsons ways but if It makes him happy then I am willing to accept that fact, he loves you I can tell. I love my grandson very much and as you are now part of my family I am trusting you to take care of him, support him and be there when he needs you but if here you have failed him, I am not afraid to make you pay for that do you understand?"

Kurt nodded and stared Theodore in the eyes "I understand"

"But the same goes for him to you, I can tell you're a good person Kurt and plus you did me the favour of killing Hades he was becoming as issue" Theo put his hands under his shirt collar and pulled out a necklace, It was a black chain with red crystal, an emerald crystal and various other small charms such as coins and rings "I have collected these various things on this chain over my time and consider it very valuable, it's now yours. I trust you Kurt and I can see your time is just beginning and I want you to add to this and later on hand it down again, can you do that for me" asked Theo as he placed the necklace

"Certainly, thank you, this means a lot to me" replied Kurt as he closed his hand around the chain

"Welcome to the family Kurt" and with that Theo walked away back into the madness of the party.

~o~

Kurt was sat back down at the table with his two families while new directions and the warblers were all dancing with each other to what Blaine was singing on stage. As the song came to an end everybody took their seats again except Blaine who stayed up on stage. Kurt frowned a little at his boyfriend who was stood on the stage until he lifted the microphone to his lips again.

"Tonight is a special night for me, some of you know why and others do not but something that is even more special is that man sitting right there" Blaine pointed to Kurt who's cheeks were slowly going red "Kurt, you mean so much to me, more than I can ever tell you, you give me reason, hope, happiness, love and courage but most of all you give me you. I want you to know how much you mean to so put together tonight for you because I have a question for you"

Kurt took in an unneeded breath as Blaine made his way over to him and stood in front of him, he slowly got down on one knee and took one of Kurt's hands in his, He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small black box.

"Kurt Hummel, you are my everything and my world, will you marry me?"

…

~o~

Sorry, I wanted it in 2 separate parts. I will update soon.


	10. The party proposal part 2

Kurt stared at Blaine with tears in his eyes and lifted his hands to cup Blaine's face.

"Yes, yes of course I will marry you" said Kurt with a giggle as he pulled Blaine into a passionate kiss. He could feel Blaine smile against his lips as people clapped, cheered and whistled at them. Kurt pulled from the kiss still holding Blaine's face in his hands

"I love you so much"

Blaine smiled and held Kurt's hand to his face "I hope so because I'm mad about you Kurt Hummel" said Blaine as he placed the platinum band on Kurt's finger.

They both received congratulations from everybody and carried on partying until the late hours of the night until everyone had turned in or gone home. They turned in themselves and Kurt was laying with his head on Blaine's chest as their bodies tangled together, they had worn their selves out after two rounds of 'celebrating' their engagement and finally drifted into a state of calmness just taking in the moment.

"I can't believe we are engaged, everything is so perfect" said Kurt as he was slowly drifting to sleep

"I know baby, I know" replied Blaine as he placed a kiss at Kurt's fore head.

~o~

Kurt walked down the stairs of the large Anderson house trying not to wake anyone as it was drawing near to three o'clock in the morning. He stopped outside the kitchen entrance as a faint glow of light filled the room spread across the floor, he slowly walked in and realised the fridge door was open. He looked up at compartment his new life line or food rather was stored and his fangs began twitch and his cravings kicked in.

"Up so soon?" a hoarse said from the darkness of the other side of the kitchen

Kurt spun round in shock to see Theo standing in the corner with his long coat draped over his shoulders.

"Theo, y-you scared me, seems to be a habit" replied Kurt sleepily

Theo chuckled "No deer boy I do not make a habit of frightening my family members"

Kurt thought about this for a second '_family member'_ He thought to himself, He found it peculiar to think of having another family but he was gradually starting to love them more and more each day. Kurt stopped thinking when he saw a pair of feet laying under the table just peeking out the darkness; Theo caught on to this and looked down

"Forgive me, I didn't think anyone else be up and I needed to feed and being in a different area I thought it best I bring them here to feed so I don't get caught" Theo said firmly but in not apologetic for his actions

Kurt walked closely to the body "who is he?"

Theo tilted his head "Kurt…I don't know who he is, I know he was a homeless drunk, probably shouldn't of fed off him with the amount of alcohol in his system but none the less I needed to feed" he sighed and put a hand on Kurt's shoulder "as I said I don't know who he is, it's easier for me that way"

Kurt nodded and smiled faintly "I understand, it's just a bit…odd that's all"

Theo nodded a response.

"Well, you better get some sleep for tomorrow" said Theo, Kurt gave him a mistaken look

"Why, what's so important about tomorrow?" asked Kurt curiously

Theo smiled "I'm taking you boys to New York to show you your new apartment"

Kurt eyes went wide and he was speechless "A…apartment"

Theo nodded "Yes, my engagement gift to the both of you"

"No, no, no an apartment you can't give us that"

Theo patted Kurt's shoulder "Nonsense dear boy, now go get some sleep and il finish up here"

Kurt nodded and turned back towards the stairs up to Blaine's room, He slowly slipped under the covers and smiled and he felt Blaine's strong arms pull him into his chest. Kurt sighed happily and let his eye lids fall into darkness.

~o~

It was early morning and Kurt and Blaine strolled hand in hand towards lima bean, Blaine could feel the platinum ring against his skin and his heart swelled knowing he was one day going to marry the man next to him.

They took their seats and sipped on their coffees content with the silence of the shop

"Coffee really just isn't the same anymore" Kurt sighed and chuckled a little

A grin tugged on Blaine's lips "I can't really remember"

Kurt looked down into his lap and twisted the ring on his finger "Blaine"

"hhmm"

"How old are you exactly?" asked Kurt not sure of how Blaine would react

Blaine shifted in his seat a little and sighed "I'm eighteen Kurt"

Kurt grinned a little "I mean really, your actual age like…when were you born?"

"Why does it matter Kurt?" asked Blaine a little uncomfortable

"Because I'm marrying you and I want to know everything about my future husband" they both especially enjoyed the last part _'future husband'_ sounded good to the both of them

Blaine looked up into Kurt's eyes and took his hand that rested on the table "I'm…I'm about forty years old Kurt, there I said it" He replied and leant back in his seat

"Why are you so moody" asked Kurt with a hint of happiness

"Because I didn't want you to know, now you're just going to see me as some old guy" said Blaine

Kurt snorted and picked up his coffee and Blaine's hand and dragged him out the coffee shop across to a secluded area of the park opposite

"Honey you really think I'm going to think your old, I think we have gone past the stage of having to worry about what I think of you" said Kurt Happily

Blaine smiled a little and looked into Kurt's eyes "you really don't care?"

"My fiancé is a vampire who looks eighteen but is actually about forty, of course I don't care you fool, how could you even think that would matter"

Blaine shrugged his shoulders "I love you"

"I love you to" said Kurt as he leant in and kissed Blaine hard on the lips

"So how did you get to eighteen?"

"Our bodies stop growing once they become mature enough and the vampire side of us takes over, It can range from teens to thirties, Like Markus and Erica they stopped growing at an older point than me, it's all a bit complicated because my mother was once a human and my dad's always been a vampire…I don't really understand it myself to be honest"

"Markus still has some growing to do I think" Kurt said with a small chuckle

Blaine laughed "I agree, he can't help it though, he's always been that way"

Blaine smiled and sipped his coffee "We should get going, my grandfather wants us at the airport soon and then we have to view the apartment and come back home again"

"It's going to be a long day isn't it" replied Kurt

Blaine stood up and held out his hand "It certainly is but just think, it's the beginning of the rest of our time"

Kurt took his hand and they made their way back to the car

~o~

Kurt, Blaine and Theo stepped out of the taxi onto the pavement; a cold burst of air hit them and sent a few pieces of litter blowing down the street. Kurt looked up at the building that was just off Fifth Avenue and gasped, it was a relatively tall large grey building with revolving door in the middle and nicely potted plants outside of the lobby entrance. Blaine looked at Kurt adoringly and took his hand

"Follow me boys" said Theo who was now making his way through to the lobby.

The lobby was a fair size, a security desk sat to one side, more potted plants sat next to lounge chairs and the white marble floor sparkled to perfection and mirrored the crystal chandelier that hung above them.

"T…this is where we are going to live" asked Kurt in a shocked tone to match his shocked expression

"Certainly is my boy"

Blaine had yet to speak to they entered the elevator and were on their way to the fifteenth floor. It came to a stop and they departed the elevator and walked up to the large door, Theo handed Blaine the key and smiled "Go ahead"

"Thank you" said Blaine barely a whisper, they walked into the empty apartment, it was stunning and relatively big, Kurt had already started planning in his mind where things would go and what he would do with the place. Blaine stood next the large marble fire place "Grandfather…this…this is too much we can't accept this"

Kurt sent him a small glare

Theo laughed "No, this is my gift to the both of you, Il give you both the room, I will be outside if you need me"

Once Kurt heard the door click shut he ran over to Blaine who picked him up in his arms and connected their lips, Blaine stumbled backwards a little into the fireplace and sighed "This is really happening, I can't believe he gave us this" said Kurt who was still being held up by Blaine and had his legs wrapped around his waist

"It sure is baby"

They both looked around the apartment, their room was huge with a walk in wardrobe and en-suit, they looked around the 3 guest rooms, study and Kitchen and various other smaller rooms such as laundry and bathrooms and headed back to the living room.

Blaine walked up behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around him "I can see us living here, it's perfect. This is the place we are going to come back too after the wedding and the place where we raise a family and the.." Blaine stopped when Kurt whipped round and starred at Blaine

"What" asked Blaine a little worried?

"R-raise a family" asked Kurt

Blaine nodded "Yea…I mean if you want to of course"

Kurt put his head down "I didn't know that would be a possibility for us"

Blaine lifted Kurt's chin "of course it is love, it's another complicated process even more so for us but when the time is right, after all we are only eighteen"

Kurt giggled "Well I'm eighteen…your forty"

Blaine swatted Kurt's arm "I knew I should have never of told you" said Blaine in a sulky tone

Kurt laughed and then sighed into a serious mood "If your around forty years old…why me?"

Blaine looked up "what kind of question is that"

"Well you have been around all this time and I'm sure you could have had anyone you wish, but I'm your first boyfriend, first everything" asked Kurt a little sad and curious

Blaine smiled a little "Because I've been looking for you forever"

Kurt smiled and walked into his open arms "I love you Blaine Anderson…forever"

"I love you forever too Kurt Hummel"

~o~

Back at the Anderson house all of the Andersons and Kurt sat around the large dining table that was filled with various foods and other snacks along with a glass of everyone's preferred blood except Theo who sat and joined in with the conversations.

Erica looked up from her plate and smiled at the boys who had one hand linked to each other under the table "So lover boys, any plans for the big day?"

Robert shook his head with a small smile on his face

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other awkwardly before Kurt broke the silence "Well we haven't really thought about it to be honest, everything is moving so fast and it's not like we are in a rush or anything" Kurt replied with a small laugh

Blaine looked at Kurt oddly "W-we aren't"

Kurt looked back to Erica and then Blaine "Well no, we have forever right, unless you want to do it soon"

Blaine smiled "I would love that"

Kurt squeezed his hand "Then when should we do it, oh my god there's so much to plan and how can we afford it, who am I going to invite?"

Clair laughed "Slow down honey, first; I and Robert are paying for it all; all you two need to do is both plan it and leave the rest to us"

"Mum, dad…thank you" replied Blaine speechless

"It's fine son" Robert Smiled

Everyone was silent until Theo made a suggestion, "Maybe you should take a year or two off, get married, go on your honeymoon, get used to being in new York and then either go to college or find jobs, or both"

"We can do that" asked Kurt excitedly

Theo nodded "I'm sure we can fund you and if there's one thing we all have its time"

Blaine got up from his seat and walked out, Kurt gave everyone a shocked look and everyone gave him the same expression "Il go" said Kurt to everyone and went to find Blaine

He found Blaine on the back porch sitting on the swing looking down at his hands and the platinum ring on his finger that was the exact same one as Kurt's.

"Hey", Kurt sat down on the swing and took one of Blaine's hands "What's up"

Blaine was silent for a moment "It's too much Kurt, I never imagined I would find someone like you and for all this to happen in such a short amount of time, I have no doubts about any of it…it's just a lot you know after preparing myself to be alone"

Kurt sighed and pulled Blaine into a hug "you're never going to be alone sweet heart, I'm with you always"

Blaine slowly nodded and laughed "I'm such an idiot"

"No you're not…your my idiot" laughed Kurt

Blaine swatted his arm and sighed "let's go back inside I can tell my mom, gran and sister are dying to give us suggestions on our wedding"

They both walked back to the dining room hand in hand content with how things were turning out for the both of them.

~o~

Blaine stood in front of the two large wooden doors and hoped on one foot to the other, he was extremely nervous and he worried that everything would not go as planned. He could feel himself shake with anticipation but then…

There he was walking through towards him. Kurt Hummel. The love of his life, his forever came and stood next to him in his grey/white suit and perfectly styled hair, they both wore the same suit but Blaine was is in black.

"Kurt…you look…amazing…perfect" said Blaine shyly

Kurt blushed "You look dapper as ever Blaine Anderson"

"Il be able to call you Kurt Anderson in few minutes"

Kurt giggled

"Are you boys ready?" asked Robert from behind them and with that they both nodded as the doors opened to reveal the room, down the aisle ran a red carpet, the flowers were a mixture of red and white roses and white ribbon ran down the seating which was filled with guests. Both Kurt and Blaine's parents walked behind them as well as Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, Santana and Brittany. Wes and David also walked down as Kurt and Blaine decided on having two best men, the wedding was both traditional and un traditional considering the circumstances.

The two boys got to the end of the aisle and gave each other a quick look before everyone took their places and sat down.

"Before this marriage commences I have to ask is there any lawful known reason why these two cannot be joined in marriage "

There was a quick silence before she smiled and began

"The boys have both decided to wright their own vows, Blaine"

Blaine turned to Kurt and took both his hands in his "Kurt…words cannot describe how much you mean to me, I usually sing you a song because I'm not very good with them but I just want you to know…you are my world Kurt Hummel, You brought me to life and gave me more meaning than anyone has ever done before. I will be there for you good or bad, Il protect you and love you for eternity, you make me the happiest person and I don't know what I would do without you. I don't know why you decided to marry me out of everyone but I thank the universe for you every day…I love you Kurt Hummel"

Kurt had a few tears run down his cheeks

"Kurt"

Kurt sniffed a little and smiled "Blaine, I have hurt you in the past and I'm sorry, I love you more than anything and that scared me the most…but right now I feel nothing but love and happiness. People say they meet their soul mate and I never believed them but I was wrong, Blaine your my soul mate, my best friend, my love and in a few minutes my husband" Kurt let out a happy sigh and Blaine giggled "I will love you for the rest of our time, No one can compare to you Blaine, your one in a million and I truly love you with all my heart"

"The rings"

Blaine slipped the engagement ring onto Kurt's finger, they wanted to keep the rings but they had a small change of having the others name engraved on the inside. Kurt slipped on Blaine's ring and they didn't let go of each-others hands

"Blaine do you take Kurt Elizabeth Hummel to be your Husband?"

"I do"

"Kurt do you take Blaine Michael Anderson to be your Husband?"

"I do"

"By the power vested in me I pronounce you Husband and Husband, you may kiss"

They both leaned in and their lips met, their tongues slightly touching but not getting too carried away as they had an audience, they both pulled away as people clapped, cheered, whistled and cried. They rested their foreheads against each other's

"So Kurt Anderson" said Blaine

"Blaine Anderson" replied Kurt

They both shared another quick kiss and turned toward their audience; Yes Kurt Anderson did indeed enjoy this…'life'

~O~

Sorry for that wait I didn't know where to go with the story, that's the last chapter for now, I may do a sequel that's a bit darker but not until I have time because I started this with time then life got in the way so it wouldn't be fair on you guys to start a sequel I can't update, but maybe one day. I also don't know what is really said in weddings so I just went with that. Ilove you guys for the feedback and im deeply sorry for this wait.


End file.
